


Remember Me (Bring Me Back)

by queenhayleyatwell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Confessions, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Rhodey Is a Good Bro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark siempre quiso saber quién era el soldado. Ahora es su oportunidad de llegar a conocer a Bucky Barnes. Pero, ¿es en realidad lo que él quiere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).
  * A translation of [Remember Me (Bring Me Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956725) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Tony fue despertado por una alarma que nunca había oído en toda su vida.

Gimió y después de un rápido vistazo al reloj puso la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Solo habían pasado siete horas desde que el soldado se había ido, cuatro desde que se había ido a la cama, y estaba bastante seguro de que no tenía una reunión el día de hoy. No debe haber alarma el día de hoy.

Él trato de ignorarla, pero cuando el pitido no paró, se quejó. —Jarvis, ¡haz que se detenga! —El sonido continuó pero se fue atenuando un poco.

— _Señor, creo que le gustaría ver esto_ —respondió Jarvis y en ese momento, Tony recordó para que eran esos pitidos.

Cuando instalo a Jarvis la primera vez en su casa, había establecido una alerta para cuando el soldado apareciera. Si alguna vez lo capturaban en una cinta, Jarvis le notificaría e iniciaría la alarma que actualmente estaba haciendo demasiado ruido. Cuando Tony lo recordó finalmente se incorporó.

—Muéstrame, —exigió si ni siquiera molestarse en levantarse bien y Jarvis le mostro la grabación de una cámara en una calle.

El soldado estaba de pie en medio de la calle y estaba armado. Él exploto un coche y luego camino hacia este y arranco la puerta de dicho coche, pero era evidente que no encontró lo que buscaba. Unos segundos más tarde, fue recogido por algunas personas y se alejó antes de que pudiera llegar la policía.

Tony reprodujo el vídeo varias veces antes de que tuviera la idea de preguntar quién estaba en el coche.

— _Señor, ese es el carro del director Fury_ —le dijo Jarvis y no le sorprendió mucho.

Tony sospechaba secretamente que el soldado estaba trabajando para S.H.I.E.L.D pero no parecía ser el caso.

—Jarvis, dame acceso a todos los servidores de S.H.I.E.L.D, averigua el estado de Fury y cava tan profundo como sea posible para encontrar algo sobre el soldado.

El tiempo para respetar la privacidad del soldado había terminado. Tony iba a averiguar para quien demonios trabajó. Al cabo de solo unos pocos minutos Jarvis presento sus resultados.

— _Señor, el paradero del director Fury es desconocido. No pude encontrar nada acerca del soldado._

Si nadie sabía dónde estaba Fury entonces significaba que él lo quería de esa manera. Lo que implicaba que algo raro estaba pasando con SHIELD. Tony decidió no pensar demasiado el hecho que el soldado no trabajaba para SHIELD.

— ¿Quién fue la última persona que tuvo contacto con Fury? —Pregunto Tony y un segundo más tarde la imagen de Maria Hill parpadeaba sobre la pantalla.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

— _En camino a Washington, señor. ¿Me pongo en contacto con ella?_ —Tony pensó en eso, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. SHIELD se haría cargo de Fury. Tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre el soldado.

— ¿No había registro del soldado antes de que esto sucediera? —Pregunto Tony y comenzó a vestirse.

— _No. Pero use el video y las fotos como punto de referencia_.

Era el momento de cavar más profundo que eso. —Busca en cada banco de datos accesible para la descripción del soldado. Concéntrate en el brazo de metal y la máscara.

— _Por supuesto, señor._

Tony fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno a pesar de que era mediodía. Mientras esperaba su tostada con impaciencia, tamborileo sus dedos en la mesa. Esto no era bueno. El soldado había dicho que algo iba a pasar, él sabía que algo no estaba bien, y Tony solo podía imaginar que quería decir eso.

Si eso realmente era la primera vez que el soldado hizo una aparición muy audaz a la intemperie, entonces tenía que significar que algo grande iba a suceder; algo que haría que la naturaleza secreta del soldado trabajara obsoleta.

—Jarvis, también quiero mantenerme informado por si algo pasa con Fury—menciono distraídamente Tony, mientras untaba mantequilla en su tostada.

— _Ya establecí un programa para eso,_ —respondió Jarvis pero Tony apenas lo escucho. Sus pensamientos todavía estaban con el soldado.

Si las personas con las que él trabajaba lo habían mantenido en secreto durante mucho tiempo y ahora lo dejaban mostrarse significaba que su trabajo casi estaba terminado. Que no habría otro uso para él, nunca más.

Si ese era realmente el caso, Tony tenía que hacer algo. Alejarlos de sus manipuladores. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso lo que necesitaba saber era exactamente para quien estaba trabajando el soldado. Realmente esperaba que Jarvis obtuviera más información.

Mientras se esforzó por concentrarse en la Mark 43 porque sospechaba que iba a necesitar un traje muy pronto. Jarvis finalmente anuncio que había encontrado algo, Tony dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se había tomado tanto tiempo que había temido que no había nada sobre el soldado.

—Muéstrame, —exigió Tony y Jarvis subió todo lo que había encontrado. No era mucho, pero por lo que Tony podía ver era viejo.

— _También hay una gran parte de servidor de SHIELD a la que no puedo entrar. Parece que está separada del servidor normal de SHIELD y está muy bien escondida._

—Empieza a encontrar una manera para entrar, —le ordeno Tony y se concentró en las cosas que Jarvis había encontrado. Jarvis había comenzado con la descripción, pero después había encontrado unos informes con los que había ampliado sus parámetros.

Los informes más antiguos tenían una cosa en común: eran clasificados.

Tony escaneo rápidamente los informes y conto 24 muertes. Todos ellos fueron ejecutados por expertos, sin ningún daño colateral y nadie vio a la persona que lo hizo.

Uno de los informes en particular, llamo la atención de Tony porque el Agente que había acudido era Natasha Romanoff. Tony examino un poco más cerca y leyó el nombre de Soldado de Invierno por primera vez.

Apareció en algunos otros informes, pero cuando Tony dejo que Jarvis buscara ese nombre no salió nada. Parecía una historia de fantasmas.

Tony paso el resto del día con su investigación, dejando que Jarvis ejecutara varios parámetros a través de las bases de datos, pero no había nada. Realmente parecía que el Soldado de Invierno era una historia de fantasmas.

Más tarde por la noche, Jarvis anuncio repentinamente: — _Señor, marcaron el expediente del director Fury como 'Fallecido'._

—Mierda, —respiró Tony. — ¿Era él?

— _No hay ningún informe._

—Ejecuta un programa de reconocimiento facial en el soldado. —Exigió Tony y se sentía un poco mal. Había quedado fuera de la vida personal del soldado por tanto tiempo, pero ahora parecía que aquella vez había terminado. Necesitaba saber quiénes eran para los que trabajaba. Para sacarlo de ese lio.

Se le ocurrió a Tony que tal vez no debería hacer esto para mantener al soldado seguro, para traerlo. Para que asumiera la responsabilidad de lo que había hecho, pero hizo caso omiso a ese pensamiento tan pronto como llego a él. Tony pensaba en como alejarlo de SHIELD para que no le hicieran daño.

— _Señor, debido a la máscara, no puedo hacer el reconocimiento facial._

Tony casqueo la lengua. Siempre había pensado que los ojos del soldado de alguna manera le parecían familiares, pero si estaba en lo cierto él lo había conocido cuando tenía solo dos años, tal vez él recordaba eso. De cualquier manera no le ayudaría averiguar quien era el soldado, no con la poca información que tenía.

Tony se quedó el resto de la noche en el taller, tratando de encontrar más, y cuando su visión comenzó a difuminarse fue por un poco de café. Trabajo hasta que estuvo seguro de que no había nada más para averiguar sobre el soldado, porque resultaba que en realidad era un fantasma que apenas dejaba un rastro. Tony había mirado los informes cuando la alarma se activó de nuevo.

— _¡Señor!_ —exclamo Jarvis y parecía urgente.

—Muéstrame, — respondió Tony inmediatamente y allí estaba él.

En un puente en medio del tráfico, esperando un coche. Tony miraba al soldado, tomo un lazador de granadas y disparo a alguien que se parecía a Steve.

—Jarvis, ¿ese es el Cap?

— _Sí, señor, lo es. La Agente Romanoff también está allí_.

—Pensé Que estaban en una misión y no aquí. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

Jarvis se quedó en silencio y Tony maldijo. Sabía que debía tener inmediatamente su traje y volar a ayudar al Cap pero estaba pegado a la pantalla.

Tony estaba fascinado por la forma en la que el solado luchaba y fue la primera vez que vio el brazo en acción y fue precioso. También mortal y probablemente debería aterrorizar a Tony porque sabía de lo que el soldado era capaz, pero no lo hizo.

Observó de cerca la lucha entre Steve y el soldado, estaban igualados a pesar de que Steve se contenía. La pelea se detuvo cuando el soldado perdió la máscara y Tony pudo ver como Steve se congelo ante ese acto. Pareció reconocer al hombre.

— _El reconocimiento facial empieza ahora,_ —dijo Jarvis pero Tony ya no necesitaba saber quién era el soldado.

—Ese es Bucky Barnes, —susurro y vio con horror cuando el equipo de SHIELD tomo a Steve en custodia.

Steve ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de lo que paso, él todavía estaba mirando el punto donde el soldado, Bucky, había desaparecido.

Tony sabia de las historias de su padre que los dos habían sido mejores amigos desde la infancia y Tony creció con historias sobre ellos y los Comandos Aulladores. Había cuadros en el taller de su padre. Es por eso que al instante había reconocido al soldado.

—Háblame de Bucky Barnes, J.

Jarvis recito las fechas conocidas y Tony alcanzo su punto máximo cuando Jarvis hablo sobre el encarcelamiento e Bucky.

— ¿Qué sucedió allí? —pregunto y Jarvis mostro todos los archivos que pudo encontrar.

Si Tony había leído bien, Arnim Zola había tratado de recrear el suero e inyectaba a una gran cantidad de soldado con él, incluyendo a Bucky que fue el único sobreviviente conocido de esos experimentos. Y parecía que el suero había funcionado. Bucky debe haber sobrevivido a la caída desde el tren a causa de llo y alguien obviamente lo encontró. La única pregunta era quien.

Tony supuso que lo iba a encontrar una vez que estuviera en Washington. Antes de que pudiera irse, sonó su teléfono.

— _Señor, la llamada es del director Fury._

Tony entrecerró los ojos. —Tú dijiste que estaba muerto.

— _El archivo dice que está muerto_ —espeto Jarvis y Tony rodo sus ojos.

Probablemente debería haber sabido que no podía creer todo lo que SHIELD decía. Tendría que haber aprendido la lección después de toda esa cosa con Coulson.

—Bien.

—Stark, —saludo Fury, parecía cansado.

—Director. ¿Cómo lo trata la vida en el más allá? —Pregunto Tony, pero Fury no reacciono a eso.

—No puedes venir aquí.

— ¿Disculpa? Steve acaba de ser detenido por tus hombres, déjame señalar. Creo que alguien debe de ir,

—Hill ya está en marcha. Y esos no son mis hombres. Pertenecen a Hydra.

Tony parpadeo sorprendido. — ¿Qué? ¿Hydra? ¿La Nazi-Segunda-Guerra-Mundial-Hydra?

—Sí, Necesito que te quedes fuera de esto.

—Este bien, solo para que no haya malos entendidos: Tú estas "muerto", Steve y Natasha fueron arrestados por Hydra y el Soldado de Invierno es Bucky Barnes y usted no quiere que les ayude.

Solo entonces el cerebro de Tony pudo hacer la conexión entre Hydra y el Solado de Invierno.

—Hill sacara a Steve y no te necesitan para el resto.

Tal vez Tony no era un experto en estrategia o sobre Steve Rogers, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a luchar contra su mejor amigo.

—Steve no va a luchar con Bucky.

—Él va a luchar lo suficiente como para salvar muchas vidas, —respondió Fury y Tony entrecerró los ojos.

—Tú no esperas que él se mantenga lejos de esto.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el otro extremo de la línea, pero a continuación Fury suspiro. —No. Esto no es lo que esperaba.

Los engranes en la cabeza de Tony comenzaron a girar y llego a la conclusión de porque él quería matar personalmente a Fury. —Lo sabias. Tu sabias que el soldado era Bucky y no se lo dijiste a Steve porque esperabas que lo matara antes de que se revelara su identidad.

El breve silencio en el otro extremo era la confirmación que Tony necesitaba pero entonces Fury volvió a hablar. —Steve está comprometido. Él no va a luchar para matar al Soldado de Invierno, pero el Soldado de Invierno sin duda hará todo lo posible para matar a Steve.

— ¿Qué paso con Bucky? —Pregunto Tony, porque no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba saberlos si quería sacarlo de allí.

—Te enviaremos un archivo de todo lo que sabemos. Nosotros esperábamos que pudieras traerlo de vuelta después de esto.

Tony estudiaría ese archivo hasta memorizarlo todo, pero desde luego no traería a Bucky solo para entregarlo a SHIELD. Si Bucky había estado en manos de Hydra desde que cayó del tren sin duda se merecía un descanso. Tony no permitiría que SHIELD usara a Bucky.

— ¿Qué hay del Cap? —Pregunto Tony porque sentía que Fury quería dejar ese tema.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer. Él querrá acabar con Hydra y probablemente no va a luchar contra el Soldado de Invierno. No necesitamos dos de los nuestros para morir.

Tony necesitaba sentarse. — ¿Realmente vas a sacrificar al Capitán América?

—Él va a sacrificarse. Por el bien mayor. Y después de traigas de vuelta a Barnes, él estará de nuestra parte y será el Capitán América.

Tony no podía dejar de admirar la eficiencia e Fury incluso si él no estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Steve era su compañero de Equipo, tal vez incluso su amigo y él no se merecía eso. Y si Tony tenía algo que decir es que el soldado no sería títere de SHIELD.

Pero si Tony quería participar en el plan de Fury tenía que seguirle la corriente, hacer lo que se le decía, para llegar al soldado. Y para eso necesitaba ese archivo. — ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? Se verá sospechoso que Iron Man no esté ahí para ayudar.

—Nos ocupamos de eso, —dijo Fury. —Iron Man fue visto en Japón hace menos de quince minutos. Todo el mundo va a entender que en el momento que regreses todo estará terminado. Pero puedes ayudar con la limpieza.

— ¿Quieres que recoja los pedazos? —Pregunto Tony, se sentía enfermo de eso.

Todo ese plan era cruel e innecesario. Sin embargo, no se podía evitar, si Tony quería ayudar al soldado. Bucky. Probablemente debería empezar a llamarlo así desde ahora.

Y mientras Tony estaba convencido de que Steve no mataría a Bucky, después de que supiera quien era el soldado, ya no estaba tan seguro si Steve permitiría que Bucky lo matara. Por lo que él sabía el Cap siempre encontraba una manera.

—Sí. Vas a ser el nuevo líder de los Vengadores y harás una buena primera aparición pública.

Tony pensó por un segundo todas las opciones que tenía, pero esta parecía la mejor si quería ayudar a Bucky. Solo necesitaba confiar que Steve no se iba a hacer matar.

—Bien. Envíame el archivo.

Fury no respondió a eso, lo último que Tony escucho antes de que se cortara la conexión fue a Fury diciendo: —Ya era hora, —unos segundos después Jarvis anuncio que el archivo había llegado. Tony fue por otra taza de café antes de cavar en eso.

Era el expediente de Hydra sobre el Soldado de Invierno y solo se remontaba a principios de diciembre de 1991. Sugería que antes el soldado había pertenecido a la URSS y fue transferido a Hydra poco antes de que esta se disolviera Tony sentía nauseas cuando leyó la forma en la que Hydra, y antes los rusos, había tratado al soldado, estaba muy contento de que estuviera sentado.

No había ningún registro del brazo que sugiriera que había sido puesto antes de que Hydra lo consiguiera. Tony estaba dividido entre el temor de saber quién hizo ese brazo y el estar enfermo cuando pensaba en la formar en la que se conectaba al cuerpo. Si este procedimiento se llevó a cabo antes de 1991 no podría haber sido bonito.

El archivo también explicaba porque Bucky no reconoció a Steve durante su lucha y desde que Tony había hecho su investigación sobre los nervios y el cerebro, entendía exactamente lo que Hydra le había hecho a Bucky. Fue un procedimiento bastante avanzado, pero también cruel e innecesario. Tony solo podía imaginar el dolor que tuvo que soportar Bucky e incluso eso fue lo suficiente para que Tony sintiera ganas de vomitar y pusiera su café lejos. Deseo haber bajado por algo más fuerte.

Después de eso Tony temía leer pero aun así había tantas páginas que necesitaba leer. Todo lo que alguna vez se le hizo al soldado fue documentado aquí, y a pesar de que lo enfermó, Tony pudo ver cómo podía ayudar al soldado.

El condicionamiento, porque no había mejor palabra para eso, parecía desvanecerse si tomaba en cuenta que Bucky había visto a Steve. Estaba convencido que se rompería con el tiempo, Hydra no tendría la oportunidad de torturarlo de nuevo. Tal vez ya se estaba deteriorando y Bucky no pelearía con Steve para matarlo, solo para detenerlo. Tony tenía al menos esa esperanza.

Tony tomo un descanso del archivo cuando llegó a la lista de asesinatos que Bucky había llevado a cabo. Era largo y Tony trato de no pensar en todo el tiempo antes de que Bucky llegara a Hydra. Esto podría ser solo un tercio de las muertes que había llevado a cabo. Tony sintió que su estómago se quejaba y se dio cuenta que había pasado algún tiempo desde que comió, pero no estaba seguro si comer antes de leer la lista era conveniente. Así que en lugar de eso fue a hacer más café, deliberadamente se mantuvo alejado del alcohol, mientras esperaba a que la maquina preparara el café comparo las notas del brazo con las que él había hecho.

Parecía que Hydra había hecho su propio plan para cuando el brazo tenía que ser reparado. No entendía como alguien podía mirar directamente el brazo y aun así hacerlo mal. Incluso sus propias notas eran mejores a comparación con las que ellos habían hecho. No era extraño que el circuito estaba en mala forma cuando la reparo aquella vez.

Si estos planes seguían siendo los de Hydra, Tony tenía que poner sus manos en ese brazo tan pronto como fuera posible.

Cuando no había nada más que aprender de los esquemas, excepto que Hydra sin duda consistía solo en idiotas, Tony volvió de nuevo a la lista de homicidios. Su café se había tibiado por ahora, pero tomo el bote con él. Estaba bastante seguro de que iba a necesitar algo para sostenerse.

No estaba seguro de que le detenía, pero de alguna manera él realmente no quería ver cómo y a quienes el soldado había matado. Dio un último suspiro antes de abrir ese archivo en particular y todo su mudo se derrumbó en la primera entrada.

El soldado había matado a sus padres.

Había sido su primera asignación bajo el manto de Hydra y de acuerdo con el informe todo se llevó a cabo sin problemas. Disparo al neumático, por lo que Howard perdió el control del coche y choco contra el trasportador que había girado en la esquina en ese mismo momento.

Tony pensó en la noche después de la muerte de sus padres. El soldado lo había visitado y ahora Tony lo tenía. Había estado allí porque había hecho la conexión entre Howard y él, no había sido casualidad que el soldado llegara a él.

La mano de Tony apretó la taza e hizo un sonido raro, pero él no se dio cuenta. Se quedó mirando la entrada durante unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta que había un informe adjunto a la misma. Respiro profundamente antes de leerlo rápidamente, la única cosa que hizo esa situación más terrible fue que Maria era considerada poco importante. El objetivo era matar a Howard y nadie se había preocupado de que Maria estaba en el coche. Ella era considerada como uno de los daños colaterales necesarios a fin de no despertar sospechas.

Tony se alejó de la mesa y del archivo, se sentó en el sofá. Ahora se daba cuenta de que el soldado no había visto las noticias esa noche, pero él sabía del accidente porque él lo había causado. Él era responsable de que Tony fuera huérfano ahora.

Tony no sabía si reír o llorar y al final no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Se quedó sentado en el sofá sin hacer nada hasta que Babas comenzó a preocuparse y se dio la vuelta. El golpeo suavemente el hombro de Tony y eso lo trajo de vuelta.

No tenía ningún sentido acusar al soldado de asesinar a sus padres, y Tony lo sabía. Bucky era solo un títere de Hydra y ellos eran los culpables. Tony sabía que era difícil de aceptarlo. Que probablemente necesitaría algún tiempo para eso.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente compuesto para volver de nuevo al archivo se sorprendió al ver cuántas personas el soldado había matado. Jarvis había encontrado 26 muertes que podían vincularse al soldado pero no estaba cerca al número que Tony encontró en ese archivo. Era cercano a los 60.

Tony se preguntó que hacían con el soldado entre esas matanzas y volvió a mirar a ver si encontraba algo al respecto. Había leído sobre eso la primera vez, pero ahora que lo estaba buscando lo encontró rápidamente. El archivo se refería en varias ocasiones a la crio-congelación y tenía sentido.

Tony trato de averiguar más sobre el procedimiento, pero parecía que Hydra lo había copiado a partir de la URSS. Tal vez solo funcionada con Bucky porque tenía el suero. Después de todo, Steve había estado congelado durante casi 70 años.

Tony estaba fascinado por el tema hasta que leyó que el frio y el hielo tenían un gran efecto en el brazo. Por supuesto, el metal se hacía más frio que el cuerpo.

Toda la información comenzó a dar vueltas en la mente de Tony y tuvo que tomar otro descanso. Todo esto era demasiado. Nunca espero descubrir mucha información sobre el soldado y ciertamente no había penado que había sido afectado personalmente por él. Pero ese era el caso, y no solo debido a que el soldado había matado a sus padres.

Después de leer todo lo que le habían hecho a Bucky. Tony se preguntó porque en el archivo no se mencionaba su nombre, lo que significaba que el que controlaba al soldado nunca se había enterado de su existencia o ya estaría muerto.

La cabeza de Tony empezó a girar así que decidió salir de su taller. Necesitaba distancia.

Solo funciono hasta que Jarvis anuncio, — _Señor, hay otra pelea_.

Tony se dio cuenta que había trabajado durante toda la noche y se preguntó los que estaba haciendo Steve. Probablemente tampoco había dormido. Se negó a pensar sobre cómo había sido la noche de Bucky.

Tony le dijo a Jarvis que tirara toda la información que les había dado a SHIELD porque esos bastardos de Hydra estaban usando la tecnología del Helicarrier con su repulsor. Esa fue sin duda la última vez que Tony compartía algo con SHIELD.

Tony no pudo distinguir a Steve entre todo ese lio hasta que salto del Helicarrier y el hombre con alas, se llamaba Sam Wilson le dijo Jarvis. Entonces Bucky apareció y todo se fue cuesta abajo

Tony los perdió de vista otra vez, pero cuando Steve cayó al agua, Tony pudo ver que el soldado se lanzó justo después que él. Tal vez recordó después de todo.

Xxx

Steve milagrosamente sobrevivió a la pelea con el solado y cuando Tony lo visito en el hospital ya casi estaba sanado.

—Encontré tu escudo, Cap. Debes de cuidarlo más—Tony comenzó a hablar cuando entro, pero Steve no parecía feliz cuando Tony se puso a lado de su cama.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —Fue recibido con una mirada acusadora y Tony se encogió de hombros.

—En una misión en Japón. ¿Fury no te dio? —Pregunto Tony y negó con la cabeza.

Steve entrecerró los ojos y Tony le entrego un teléfono. —Es un teléfono Stark. Llámame cuando tengas tiempo—Dijo Tony y pudo ver que Steve entendía que él no quería hablar en ese lugar.

—Podría haber necesitado tu ayuda, —Steve dijo cuidadosamente y Tony sonrió.

—Fury dijo lo mismo.

Los ojos de Steve se escurecieron y asintió. —Bueno, tal vez puedes ayudar con la limpieza.

—Ese era el plan, Cap. —Dijo Tony alegremente y salió de la habitación. Realmente esperaba que Steve entendiera que Fury no era de fiar. No estaba preocupado de que Steve no fuera a llamar ya que ese día más tarde sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunto Steve y Tony podía oír el viento en el fondo.

— ¿Vas en bicicleta? —Preguntó y Steve rio.

—Pensé que no era seguro hablar en un lugar con cámaras.

—Bien pensado. Fury sabía de Bucky.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Steve hablara. —Ese bastardo. Me dijo que no lo sabía.

—Mintió, Cap. El siempre miente.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—En Nueva York. Me dio el archivo de Bucky como agradecimiento de quedarme donde estaba.

— ¿Tienes su archivo? —Pregunto Steve y parecía paralizado.

—Sólo la parte de Hydra. Ni idea de lo que ocurrió antes de 1991.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo?

—Voy tres pasos adelante de ti. Hay un mapa en tu teléfono con los lugares en los que se escondía.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Pregunto Steve y Tony pensó brevemente en decirle la verdad a Steve, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a mantener en secreto lo del soldado que no quería decirlo, no ahora. —Fury quiere que lo traiga de vuelta. Así puede trabajar para SHIELD. Pero creo que Bucky ha tenido suficiente.

—Solo quieres hacer enojar a Fury.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Steve. Usa el mapa, encuéntralo.

— ¿Y luego a dónde iremos? —Pregunto Steve, parecía cansado.

—A la Torre de los Vengadores. Hay un piso para ti y para tu chico.

Steve parecía estar sin palabras, pero cuando encontró de nuevo su voz, sonaba agradecido. —Gracias, Tony. Te mantendré informado.

La llamada termino y Tony suspiro. Steve no estaría tan agradecido una vez que se diera cuenta lo que realmente Tony quería de Bucky cuando volvieran a la Torre.

Xxx

Varias semanas pasaron desde que Tony oyó de Fury o Steve. Tenía un poco de sentido cuando Maria Hill llego a trabajar para él, diciéndole que SHIELD estaba terminado y Fury se fue, destruyeron las células de Hydra, pero él no estaba contento con eso. Había tenido la esperanza de que Steve cumpliría su promesa de mantenerlo informado.

El hecho de que SHIELD se hubiera ido para siempre hizo que Tony se sintiera feliz, porque eso significaba que no necesitaba ocultar a Bucky una vez que llegara a la torre y también no necesitaría inventar algunas mentiras que hicieran que Fury supiera que no habían encontrado al soldado.

Cuando Steve finalmente lo llamo para decirle que él y Sam habían encontrado a Bucky, Tony estaba aliviado que necesito sentarse. Oyó el crujido al otro lado de la línea y luego Steve humildemente dijo: —Recuerda todo, Tony. No sé si él pueda hacerle frente. —Steve parecía muy cansado, él solo podía imaginar como reaccionaria Bucky ante todos sus recuerdos, también estaba contento porque significaba que Bucky recordaría todo acerca del Soldado de Invierno. Y por lo tanto sobre el encuentro con él. Tony había estado preocupado de que Bucky no lo reconociera, pero parece que no tenía que hacerlo.

Steve le dijo a Tony que ya estaban en camino a la torre, que llegarían en menos de un día y Tony se aseguró que el piso de Steve y Bucky estuvieran en orden y preparo un piso también para Sam.

Tony nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba muy nervioso por conocer a Bucky. Podria manejar al soldado muy bien, pero si Bucky recordaba todo, incluso haber matado a los padres de Tony, entonces probablemente no podría hablarle con mucha facilidad.

En lugar de preocuparse demasiado, Tony se mantuvo ocupado en su taller después de que los pisos de los huéspedes se prepararon y él hizo una última comprobación al brazo. No tuvo la oportunidad de ofrecérselo a Bucky después de ese primer intento horrible, pero tenía que hacerlo pronto.

Tony sabía que Bucky probablemente necesitaría un tiempo para ordenar todo, pero esperaba que aceptara el brazo nuevo que no le haría daño.

Cuando Steve, Sam y Bucky finalmente aparecieron, Tony era más nervios que persona, pero trato de restarle importancia. Él les dio la bienvenida y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Bucky.

Se veía diferente sin la máscara y el pelo en una coleta. Pero cuando los ojos de Bucky se encontraron con los de Tony, las preocupaciones fueron olvidadas porque todavía eran los mismos. Tony habría reconocido esos ojos en todas partes.

Tony se acercó para saludarlos y Bucky dio un paso atrás para esconderse detrás de la espalda de Steve. Tony se detuvo inmediatamente, confundido por esa reacción. Pero al mirar más de cerca al soldado, Bucky, de repente tenía sentido. Bucky miro a Tony y trato de determinar el nivel de amenaza de Tony, el soldado no había mirado a Tony desde que él tenía 7 años.

Y las esperanzas de Tony fueron aplastadas porque mientras Bucky recordaba todo, obviamente no recordaba a Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Bucky había llegado a la torre. Tony pasó eses días encerrado en su taller, trabajando en su traje, el brazo o tratando de recuperar la mayor cantidad de información que podía. Todos esos archivos habían estado allí durante casi un mes y Tony estaba seguro de que demasiadas personas ya habían visto los archivos. Él tenía a Jarvis para que recolectara todos los archivos en un servidor privado de alta seguridad y borrara todos los archivos que ya habían sido trasferidos allí. Había bastante información que pasar, no solo los secretos de SHIELD, sino también los de Hydra, pero por ahora Tony tenía que lidiar con recuperarlas. No estaba seguro si podía tomar más detalles del tratamiento de Bucky. Cuando estaba solo Tony admitía que hacia todo por evadir a Bucky, pero eventualmente tuvo que abandonar el taller para comer y dormir y Steve ni siquiera ocultaba el hecho de que él estaba esperando a Tony en la cocina.

Tony dirigió una rápida mirada hacia él antes de comprobar la habitación. Viendo que no había ninguna señal de Bucky se dirigió a la cafetera. Él rompió—Si esa era la palabra correcta—la que tenía en el taller para hacerla más rápida. Y eso no solo hizo que no tuviera cafeína en su taller, sino que también tenía que abandonar el taller para ir por más café, Tony deseaba no haberlo hecho.

Mientras que estaba esperando que su café estuviera listo, para poder salir de nuevo de la cocina, Steve se sentó en la mesa, se volvió hacia Tony, y obviamente, solo esperaba a que Tony lo volteara a ver. Bueno, él podía esperar todo lo que quisiera porque Tony no iba a comenzar una conversación.

Steve parecía darse cuenta de eso, porque se aclaró la garganta y luego dijo: —Si te sientes incomodo con Bucky aquí, podemos irnos. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Tony rodo los ojos, — ¿Por qué querría eso? Estoy bien. Él puede quedarse. —Tony casi podía oír el ceño fruncido que estaba claramente en el rostro de Steve.

—Pero tú no pareces relajado.

—Sí, bueno, hay un asesino corriendo por mi torre. Pero en realidad, es solo trabajo. Nada que ver con Bucky.

El café estaba listo y Tony inmediatamente bebió la mitad de su taza. Oyó como Steve se levantó y entonces él estaba de pie junto a él. Tony pretendió estar terriblemente interesado en su tasa media vacía solo para no mirar a Steve. En realidad no estaba listo para cualquier conversación sobre Bucky.

—Sé que todavía esta inestable. Pero estamos trabajando en ello. Él está mucho mejor ahora. —Comento Steve y Tony realmente no entendía. Él había dicho que estaba bien, ¿lo había hecho, no?

Tony contemplo rápidamente a Steve para ver si sabía que Bucky había matado a los padres de Tony y si solo quería asegurarse de que Tony estaba cien por ciento de acuerdo con que Bucky se quedara, pero no parecía probable. Si Steve sabía lo que había hecho Bucky seguramente iba a reaccionar de manera diferente.

Tony suspiro en su taza antes de beber el resto de ella e inmediatamente la lleno otra vez. —Steve. Este bien, puede quedarse. Solo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Ni siquiera era una mentira. Desde el debacle de Hydra, Tony no había trabajado en nada. Además, ahora también tenía que mejorar la moto de Steve y su uniforme, había estado dos semanas en su taller y no había trabajado en nada importante.

—Está bien, —dijo Steve finalmente pero Tony podía decir que quería algo más.

— ¿Qué? Escúpelo.

—Bueno, me estaba preguntando...el brazo de Bucky parece tener algún problema. Apreciaría que pudieras echarle un vistazo.

Tony trato de mantener el rostro impasible. — ¿Pero? ¿Bucky no lo apreciaría? —Pregunto, porque tenía la sensación de que eso no era todo lo que Steve tenía que decir. Y tenía razón.

—Bucky parece...muy cuidadoso con su brazo. Él no deja que nadie lo toque. Y yo no estoy tan seguro que vaya al taller. Él parece no gustarle nada que se parezca a la sala donde Hydra lo mantuvo cautivo.

Tony levanta una ceja, — ¿Crees que mi taller se parece a donde Hydra lo mantuvo cautivo?

—Era una bóveda de banco, pero...sí.

—Rogers, déjame que te diga que eso ciertamente no es verdad. Hazlo que baje a veces. Que se acostumbre a la habitación. Tal vez entonces pueda echarle un vistazo a su brazo.

La mano de Tony se había endurecido alrededor de la taza con sus palabras y él realmente tenía miedo de romperla. No quería a Bucky en el taller. No quería ver a Bucky o hablar con él. Pero no podía dejar que compararan su taller con una bóveda de banco de Hydra. No ayudo mucho que Tony recordara claramente que el soldado no había tenido miedo en su taller.

Tony se había aferrado a la esperanza de que finalmente Bucky lo recordara a él o a la torre; el soldado siempre lo hacía incluso cuando estaba confundido y Tony necesitaba creer que sería lo mismo con Bucky.

Claro, evitando a Bucky probablemente no ayudaba, pero después de ese primer día, Tony simplemente no soportaba estar cerca de él. En especial, no después de que quedo claro que Bucky no recordaba a Tony.

Steve había preguntado si estaba bien darle un tour a Bucky por la torre, y mostrarle a todo lo que podía acceder. Bucky había dicho que no tenía necesidad de eso, él sabía dónde estaba todo, Hydra, probablemente había mantenido un plan o algo.

Después de eso Steve parecía horrorizado porque, obviamente, pensaba que Bucky tenía la orden de matar a Tony y ahora que Tony lo pensaba quizá esa era la razón por la que Steve seguía preguntando si estaba bien que Bucky se quedara en la torre. Desde que Tony sabia Hydra había ordenado y preparado al soldado para matar a Tony pero parecía bastante relajado acerca de ese tema. Excepto por la parte en la que no se relajó en absoluto.

Steve había mantenido a Tony actualizado de todos los avances que Bucky había hecho, ya sea porque se sentía obligado a compartirlo con Tony ya que vivían en su torre o porque realmente quería compartir, pero a Tony le daba lo mismo. Él quería que se detuviera.

Él no quería hablar de Bucky cada vez que Steve bajara al taller o se toparan el uno al otro. Había intentado decirle a Steve una vez, pero había resultado mal, Steve le había dicho: —Podemos irnos, si quieres. —Pero mientras Tony no quería tener nada que ver con Bucky tampoco quería que se fueran.

Steve todavía actualizaba el estado de Bucky y vio que Bucky no recordaba todo. Había misiones en particular que no recordaba y se había perdido periodos de tiempo. Nadie estaba seguro si eso era porque él había estado en crio-sueño en ese momento o si era en realidad porque lo había olvidado, pero Tony sabía que Bucky y Steve estaban trabajando en ellos, junto con algunos terapistas muy recomendados.

Y aunque sin duda dejo una cierta esperanza para Tony que Bucky lo recordara, que esos recuerdos estaban en algún lugar en su cabeza, también lo hacía que todo fuera horrible, porque el acuerdo general era que Bucky no recordaras las misiones más terribles con el fin de protegerse a sí mismo.

Tony se negó a creer que cayó en esa categoría, pero de hecho era que Bucky simplemente no lo recordara y siempre dejaba un poco de duda en Tony. Especialmente porque el conocimiento general era que su torre era suficiente digna de recordar.

A pesar de todo, Tony sabía que nunca podría mantener a Bucky alejado, no si su brazo seguía actuando de manera extraña o incluso si le hacía más daño de lo habitual.

El agarre de Tony a su taza no había disminuido pero Steve parecía ajeno a eso y le dio las gracias. —Bueno, pasare a tu taller el día de hoy si eso te parece bien. —dijo para asegurarse de que Tony lo supiera y Tony murmuro: —Lo que sea. —Antes de volver a su trabajo.

Steve por fortuna dejo saber a Tony que bajaban en vez de solo bajar y tomarlo por sorpresa. Oyó que la puerta se abría pero no se giró, en parte porque quería darle tiempo a Bucky para mirar alrededor y por otra parte porque todavía no se sentía listo.

Cuando Steve se aclaró la garganta se tomó unos segundos para contar hasta tres y cuando se giró en su silla, tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y aplaudió. —Bueno, pero mira quienes son. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, amigos?

Steve parecía tenso y él observo cuidadosamente a Bucky por el rabillo de sus ojos, pero Bucky parecía estar muy bien. Él miro el taller con curiosidad y estaba relativamente relajado, así que Tony supuso que no le recordaba a la bóveda de Hydra.

Cuando los ojos de Bucky se dirigieron a Tony pareció hacerse más pequeño y dio un paso atrás, casi como si quisiera esconderse detrás de Steve, como si necesitara protegerse de Tony y Tony no podía mirarlo. No podía soportar el ver a Bucky tenerle miedo.

Steve se dio cuenta de su comportamiento extraño, pero no hizo ningún comentario y en su lugar se dirigió a Tony de nuevo. —Sólo pensaba mostrarle a Bucky tu taller. Es la única cosa que no ha visto.

—Bueno, —dijo Tony y extendió los brazos. — ¿Qué piensas? —Pregunto, haciendo un esfuerzo para hacerle frente a Bucky e ignoro a Babas que volvió a ver a Bucky y estaba feliz de verlo. Si no doliera mucho, Tony probablemente reiría al hecho de que incluso un robot recordaba más que Bucky.

Bucky parecía un poco preocupado de que el robot vibraba con entusiasmo, pero al final este le dio unas palmaditas con su garra, Bucky evitó cuidadosamente mirar a Tony. Steve lo empujo suavemente y le pregunto: — ¿Y qué piensas? No esta tan mal, ¿verdad?

Bucky palmeó a Babas unas cuantas veces más antes de decir: —Yo mate a tus padres.

Pronunció algo desapasionado y Steve visiblemente se estremeció. Él no lo sabía después de todo, dirigió la mirada a Bucky.

Tony respiro profundamente. Desesperadamente quería contarle a Bucky lo que sucedió después de eso, la cosa más importante que Bucky hizo después de eso, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Si le decía a Bucky y él no recordaba eso lo mataría. Así que en lugar de decirle eso solo asintió. —Sí, lo hiciste.

Era sólo otra declaración, pero fue suficiente para hacer que el soldado, Bucky, lo mirara de nuevo. —Tú no estás enojado, —dijo y parecía no estar seguro, por primera vez desde que había llegado a la torre.

Tony reprimió una risa amarga. En realidad no podía decir "—No, no lo estoy, porque después de que los mataste viniste y me salvaste." por lo que apretó los labios. Bucky parecía incomodo con cada segundo que pasaba y l final, Tony se apiado de él.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Y no es tu culpa, Hydra los mató entonces, no. No estoy enojado.

Steve había observado en silencio, pero ahora había agarrado el brazo de Bucky. —Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora.

Sólo ahora Tony se dio cuenta de que Bucky estaba temblando y apenas se estaba manteniendo a todo él junto. —Sí, por favor, susurró y Tony miro hacia abajo cuando escucho la angustia en aquella frase.

Steve condujo a Bucky fuera del taller, pero antes de irse se dio la vuelta. —Lo siento, Tony, —dijo y Tony pudo ver que también le dolía. Steve y Howard habían sido amigos después de todo. En lugar de responder él se encogió de hombros y se alejó de Steve. Esto realmente podría haber ido mejor.

**xxx**

Tony lentamente levanto la cabeza cuando Jarvis anuncio que sus protocoles fueron quitados. Estaba demasiado borracho para hacer frente a un justo Steve o a una Pepper enfadada, pero cuando vio a Rhodey entrar al taller, sonrió.

— ¡Oso de miel! ¿Qué te trae a este lado del mundo? —sus palabras estaban siendo un poco arrastradas, años de práctica y estaba bastante orgulloso de eso. No había necesidad de ocultar lo borracho que estaba a Rhodey.

—Tony, —dijo Rhodey y su voz era una mezcla de afecto y exasperación que siempre usaba con él.

—Bebe conmigo, —dijo Tony y le dio una botella. Rhodey la tomo pero la coloco en una mesa fuera del alcance de Tony si es que este quería quedarse en el sofá.

— ¿Cuando has bebido? —Pregunto Rhodey y Tony dejo de acariciar el sillón.

— ¿No lo suficiente? —Pregunto con cuidado y Rhodey negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué paso? No habías estado borracho en un largo tiempo.

—Los tiempos cambian, —Tony se encogió en hombros, tratando de no pensar en la visita que recibió ese mismo día y saco otra botella de la bolsa junto al sofá. Rhodey le dio una mirada desdeñosa pero Tony se rio. —Tú sabes que siempre estoy preparado. Y te ofrecería otra bebida pero solo si prometes no llevártela tan lejos.

Rhodey suspiro y se sentó junto a él. —Sabes, me rindo no volveré a pararte para que dejes de tomar. Steve me llamo. Parecía bastante preocupado.

—Steve no es divertido. —Respondió y tomo un largo trago.

— ¿Dónde está Pepper? ¿No debería estar aquí? —Pregunto Rhodey y Tony tomo otro sorbo.

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho? Pepper ya no es oficialmente responsable de mí. —respondió Tony y se obligó a no sonar demasiado dañado.

Había terminado la relación poco después de que Bucky, Steve y Sam llegaron a quedarse en la torre y aunque había dañado a Pepper al decirle eso, no había sido tan difícil como pensó. Había tenido un poco de miedo de que habría un impacto en su relación de trabajo, pero era como si nada hubiera pasado. Pepper ni siquiera había preguntado por una razón, y Tony estaba agradecido por eso, porque no estaba seguro de que estaba dispuesto a decírselo.

Rhodey no dijo nada pero en cambio le tomo el hombro. Tony estaba seguro que tendría que decirle todo más adelante, pero por ahora estaba contento por el silencio.

Cuando Tony tomo otro sorbo de la botella, Rhodey finalmente pregunto, — ¿Es por eso que estas bebiendo? —y él se acercó a tomar de la botella de Tony. Tony la tiro de nuevo para ocultarla detrás de su cuerpo.

—Por favor, no lo hagas. Todavía puedo recordar, —dijo y luego se hecho a reír. —Tal vez debería preguntarle cómo lo está haciendo. —murmuro.

Rhodey frunció el ceño. — ¿Estás hablando de Bucky?

— ¿Quién en esta maldita torre no está hablando de Bucky? —Espeto Tony y luego bebió un poco más.

— ¿Es porque él mato a tus padres? —Pregunto Rhodey en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso? —Pregunto Tony.

—Porque es la única cosa que tiene sentido.

—Sí, lo es, no lo es. Mierda. —Y con eso bebió con entusiasmo la botella hasta que Rhodey lo convenció de alejarla de su boca.

— ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser la razón? —Pregunto Rhodey y Tony se levantó del sofá, a su placer sin ni siquiera tambalearse.

—La razón, —dijo e hizo un gesto con la botella en dirección de Rhodey— es que él me salvo.

Está bien, quizá era el momento de dejar de hablar porque él nunca le dijo a nadie sobre el soldado y no quería empezar ahora. Pero estaba borracho y Rhodey estaba allí y se veía tan preocupado y tal vez no sería tan malo si se lo dijera al menos a una persona.

—Tienes que decirme más que eso, Tones. —Dijo Rhodey con cuidado y Tony se sintió de pronto enojado, no podía evitarlo.

—No estaría aquí sin él, ¡y él ni siquiera me recuerda! —grito y lanzo la botella contra la pared. Babas dio un zumbido de desagrado y con cuidado sobre sus ruedas comenzó a limpiar el desastre.

Rhodey dio un paso a su dirección pero Tony comenzó a pasearse, dispuesto a detenerse si él estaba a punto de confesar todo. —Tony, realmente no entiendo. ¿Cómo es posible que él te hubiera salvado?

—Parece gracioso ¿no es así? —Pregunto Tony y miro a Rhodey que parecía muy preocupado.

—Si por gracioso quieres decir improbable, entonces sí. Lo es.

Las manos de Tony se torcieron y realmente deseaba no haber tirado aquella botella. Esa sería una buena cosa para mantenerse en él mismo. — ¿Recuerdas la noche en que murieron mis padres y tu...me encontraste? —Pregunto de repente y la voz de Rhodey parecía tensa cuando respondió.

—Por supuesto que sí. Difícil de olvidar.

—Sí, lo sé—dijo Tony y distraídamente se frotaba sobre la cicatriz en su muñeca. —Pero la cosa es...que no te llame esa noche.

Rhodey lo miro expectante, esperando a que continuara y Tony respiro profundamente. Rhodey todavía estaba esperando a que continuara, para explicarle, y tuvo que ser el alcohol porque Tony se oyó decir, —Fue él. El soldado, Bucky, él te llamo.

Rhodey parpadeo un par de veces y luego entrecerró los ojos. —Nop. Todavía no entiendo una palabra de lo que dices. Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? ¿Por qué estaba allí? —sus ojos se abrieron casi cómicamente cuando un pensamiento se le ocurrió. — ¿Estaba allí para matarte a ti también?

—No, Rhodey. Es un poco complicado.

Rhodey se volvió a sentar en el sofá y cruzo los brazos, lo que demostraba que no iba a ir a ninguna parte. —Tengo tiempo —dijo a Tony y este re rio.

—Por supuesto que sí. Esta bien, ponte cómodo entonces, esta será la historia más loca que has oído de mí. —Tony respondió y caminaba de un lado para otro frente al sofá preguntándose cómo debía comenzar.

Rhodey se rio de él. —Sabes, eres tú, Tones. Dudo que algo me pueda sorprender.

**xxx**

Tony conto su historia con una mínima interrupción y estaba bastante seguro de que no era debido a la falta de interés, sino más por el aspecto totalmente asombrado que tenía Rhodey en su rostro. Parecía demasiado ocupado tratando de procesar todo lo posible para hacer preguntas adicionales.

Cuando Tony termino su historia, él miro expectante Rhodey pero todavía no había ninguna reacción. Tony retorcía nerviosamente las manos y miro la botella que todavía estaba de pie sobre la mesa de trabajo. Tal vez ahora era el momento de volver a beber. Con cuidado, arrastrando los pies cerca de la mesa todavía estaba tratando de evaluar la reacción de Rhodey y cuando su mano se cerró alrededor del cuello de la botella, Rhodey lo miro. Tony negó a dejar la botella, necesitaba alcohol ahora, pero en vez de que Rhodey lo regañara extendió la mano.

—Dame eso, —Tony entrecerró los ojos, pero hizo lo que le dijo Rhodey y Rhodey tomo un gran trago y luego se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. —Esa es la cosa más loca que nunca me has dicho. Mierda, Tones.

Ahora que todo se dijo, Tony no sentía la necesidad de caminar más y se dejó caer junto a Rhodey. —Lo sé, ¿verdad? —dijo y tendió la mano para que Rhodey le pasara la botella.

Se terminaron la botella entre ellos, la diferencia era que tenía mucho más efecto en Tony que sobre Rhodey. Se reían de algo bastante estúpido cuando Steve entro en el taller.

—El Capitán, —Rhodey lo saludo y Steve parecía infeliz.

—Coronel Rhodey, si recuerdo correctamente nuestra conversación, se suponía que lo detendría de beber. No unirse a él. —Dijo con un suspiro pesado y Tony reprimió una risa.

—Capitán. Cap. Steve. Él fue mi amigo primero, —le dijo Tony y le paso la botella a Rhodey.

Solo había una pulgada de alcohol y Rhodey la bebió de una sola vez. Steve frunció el ceño, pero Rhodey no se dejó intimidar por eso. Se llevó la botella a dirección de Steve y luego dijo: —Si estuviera en sus zapatos bebería también.

Steve parecía que no le creía a Rhodey pero no le importaba a Tony. Todavía encontraba toda esta situación hilarante.

—Creo que hay que ir a la cama, ahora. —Dijo finalmente Steve y tanto Tony y Rhodey se quejaron. Steve no fue disuadido por eso, se acercó al sofá y le dio un tirón hacia arriba. Tony estaba inestable por un segundo, el alcohol finalmente le cobraba factura, y tuvo que apoyarse en Steve

—Coronel, ¿hay un lugar donde puedas dormir? —pregunto Steve.

—Él duerme conmigo, —exclamo Tony y Steve pareció sorprendido, pero luego asintió y no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso. —Bueno, vayamos entonces.

Entonces iban hacia el ascensor y Jarvis les traslado a la planta de Tony. Steve prácticamente los aventó a la cama y los tapo con sábanas. No dijo nada cuando apago la luz, pero les dio una larga mirada antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tony tenía que reír por eso, pero se calmó lo suficientemente pronto. Rhodey ya parecía dormido, pero él también estaba sonriendo, Tony supuso que seguía despierto.

—No me dejes solo aquí, —Tony le susurro y se acercó más a Rhodey para agarrarlo del brazo. —No me dejes solo con él, —murmuro y había un sonido afirmativo por parte de Rhodey. Tony apretó ligeramente el agarré en su brazo y Rhodey abrió un ojo.

—Me puedo quedar tres días, —le dijo a Tony. La gratitud lleno a Tony y apretó el brazo una última vez antes de soltarlo.

—Gracias, —murmuro en su almohada y luego se quedó dormido.

**xxx**

Tony despertó lentamente cuando algo se movió a su lado. Él gimió, aun no estaba listo para enfrentarse a su vida de nuevo, pero cuando se encontró con otro gemido lentamente abrió los ojos.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro cuando vio a Rhodey junto a él. Él estaba enterrando su cara en la almohada, las manos sobre las orejas y Tony recordó la última noche. No puedo evitar reírse entre dientes y Rhodey murmuro algo que incluida la palabra injusto.

Y Tony suponía que era porque mientras Tony no se sentía mucho peor, Rhodey definitivamente sufría un caso grave de resaca.

Cuando Tony rio de nuevo se encontró con una cadena más de malas palabras y Tony se levantó alegremente. Beber con Rhodey siempre fue divertido, pero la resaca de Rhodey era lo mejor porque siempre parecía olvidar como ser educado. Era divertido ver constantemente como la gente se encontraba con Rhodey en plena resaca especialmente cuando no lo conocían. Después de eso por lo general las personas afirmaban que Tony era demasiada mala influencia para Rhodey, cuando en realidad, Tony no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Él había conocido a Rhodey borracho en una fiesta en el MIT y luego al día siguiente tuvo el placer de conocer a Rhodey con resaca y había sido amigos desde entonces. Tony no tenía nada que ver con la forma en que Rhodey se comportaba y lo encontraba bastante divertido ver que todo el mundo siempre parecía pensar que era su culpa cuando se metían en problemas. Al menos la mitad de las veces habían sido ideas de Rhodey.

Tony fue sacado de sus recuerdos cuando fue golpeado por una almohada. — ¿Qué hiciste? —Gimió Rhodey y Tony presiono la almohada en su cara por un segundo antes de decir: —Nada. Tú decidiste que no podías tomar mi historia sin un poco de alcohol.

Bajo lentamente la almohada después de eso, con una especie de esperanza que Rhodey no entendiera y que se le hubiera olvidado lo de ayer, pero cuando miro a Rhodey pudo ver que ese no era el caso.

—Mierda, —dijo Rhodey y Tony estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¿Alguna idea brillante? —Pregunto Tony y Rhodey se incorporó lentamente.

—Necesito comida. Y tú te unirás a mí, —agrego cuando Tony se dejó caer en la cama. —No te vas a esconder en tu propia casa. No importa lo mucho que apesta.

Tony quería discutir sobre eso, es que había funcionado perfectamente bien estas últimas dos semanas, pero al ver a Rhodey se detuvo. —Está bien. —acepto a regañadientes y Rhodey lentamente se arrastró fuera de la cama. Llegaron a la cocina en menos de diez minutos que tenían que ser contados como una victoria, pero cuando llegaron Tony inmediatamente quería volver a la cama.

Steve y Bucky estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo algo que se parecía más comida que desayuno y dio una rápida mirada al reloj, ya era mediodía.

Bucky trato de hacerse más pequeño cuando vio a Tony, y Steve parecía como si quisiera disculparse. Tony trato de recordar lo que sucedió la última vez que los vio y oh, sí, claro. Padres muertos.

Rhodey parecía ajeno a todo eso y se dejó caer en una de las sillas y agito una mano en dirección a Tony. —Hazme algo de comer, —se quejó y Tony no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que se extendió sobre su rostro.

—Tu puedes hacer tu maldita comida, osito. —dijo Tony, pero fue a la cocina para comprobar si los dos súper soldados habían dejado algo de comida.

Hasta el momento ninguno de ellos había dicho nada, obviamente, no estaba seguro si ellos podían hablar frente a Rhodey, y Tony no tenían ninguna intención de cambiar eso. Él realmente no quería hablar con ellos.

Miro la olla y parecía ser el guiso que Sam hacía, mientras Tony pensó brevemente donde estaba Sam el día de hoy pero realmente no importaba. Tony llevo dos platos y los lleno. Él sabía que Rhodey estaría contento con eso, pero si quería algo más tendría que levantarse el mismo. Puso uno de los platos enfrente de Rhodey. Miro a Tony y luego empezó a comer sin quejarse más y Tony sonrió.

— ¿Cómo se sienten? —pregunto Steve de repente y Rhodey estaba demasiado ocupado con su comida que Tony respondió.

—No tan mal, Cap.

Le hecho un rápido vistazo a Bucky, pero lo lamento en el instante que lo hizo. Bucky parecía miserable, como si quisiera salir corriendo de la mesa y aunque el soldado había tenido algunas reacciones muy intensas durante las veces que estuvo con Tony nunca se había visto tan pequeño. Esa mirada le dolía a Tony, sobre todo porque él creía que esto era de alguna manera su culpa, y se recordó porque tenía que mantenerse alejado de Bucky, por qué había pasado las últimas dos semanas en su taller y se moría de ganas de volver allí.

Rhodey se dio cuenta, por supuesto que lo hizo, incluso a traces del dolor de cabeza que debía tener, y agarro el brazo de Tony. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo pero después de un vistazo por encima a Steve y Bucky él solo apretó su brazo.

Tony solo vio por el rabillo del ojo como Steve le dio un codazo a Bucky, probablemente tratando de conseguir que hablara. Bucky permaneció en silencio y aunque Steve dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. Parecía como si quisiera hablar en lugar de Bucky, pero Tony se le adelanto.

—Mira. Lo entiendo, probablemente es pesado para ti recordar que mataste a mis padres pero no te culpo, —le dijo Tony a Bucky, pero evitó cuidadosamente mirarlo. —No estoy enojado o herido, no te culpo y no me voy a vengar, si eso es lo que piensas. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo para mí, lo he superado. Si tienes algunos problemas con eso, bien, pero no hagas esto sobre mí. En lo que a mí respecta, Hydra mato a mis padres y tu participación en esto, realmente no me importa.

Bucky había movido sus hombros hacia arriba mientras Tony hablaba y ahora estaban casi en sus orejas. Parecía tan vulnerable y Tony recordó la noche en la que había curado al soldado. Nunca se había desprendido de ese habiente vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando había estado herido, y Tony no podía soportar ver eso.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a divagar para aligerar el ambiente, Bucky lentamente dijo: —Solo quería decirte que lo siento. —Steve se veía orgulloso y Tony supuso que hablaron sobre eso esta última noche.

—Está bien, —murmuro Tony. —Como he dicho, no hay resentimiento.

Rhodey estaba mirándolo, sin soltar su brazo, dándole un apretón tranquilizador y Tony no podía negar que estaba aliviado cuando Bucky se levantó y salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra más. Steve lo siguió con la mirada, y cuando se fue se volvió a ver a Tony. —Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Tony y finalmente comenzó a comer.

—Necesitaba decir eso. Él se siente muy mal por toda esta situación. —Respondió Steve y agito una mano alrededor.

Tony en realidad quería decirle a Steve que eso no era por lo que Bucky debía sentirse pero en vez de eso empujo otra cucharada de guiso en su boca.

Cuando se hizo evidente que Tony no haría más comentarios sobre eso, Steve cambio de tema. —Pero si eso no es un problema para ti, entonces no entiendo por qué bebiste ayer.

—Hay otras razones para beber, Cap. —murmuro y Steve frunció el ceño.

—Lo entiendo. Pero eso fue todo el consumo excesivo de alcohol y realmente no deberías tirar a otras personas a hacer eso, —dijo mirando a Rhodey que había terminado su comida y tenía la cabeza entra las manos, pero ahora los miraba.

—Disculpa, pero yo soy muy capaz de ir por ese camino yo solo, —le dijo a Steve y Tony sonrió. —Tal vez vamos a hacerlo de nuevo esta noche, ¿Qué dices, Tones? —siguió Rhodey y miro expectante a Tony.

Tony sabía que era una broma, Rhodey no sería capaz de beber alcohol durante los próximos días, pero le siguió el juego —Tengo un poco de whisky muy caro. Tal vez podríamos abrirlo. —Rhodey le guiño un ojo y Steve dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

—No voy a cuidar de ustedes, —dijo mientras enjuago el plato.

—No hay necesidad, capitán. Somos perfectamente capaces de cuidarnos nosotros mismos, estúpido —Dijo Rhodey y Steve los dejos sin hacer otro comentario.

Cuando Tony estaba seguro de que el Capitán estaba fuera del alcance del oído, dijo: —Eso fue un poco cruel.

Rhodey se encogió en hombros y puso su cabeza en sus manos. —No me gusta cuando la gente asume que tú eres una mala influencia para mí. ¿Y podemos no hablar más sobre alcohol, por favor? —pregunto a través de una pequeña broma y Tony se rio.

—Lo que quieras, ornitorrinco. ¿Quieres un poco más de estofado? —La mirada asesina que obtuvo fue suficiente respuesta pero aun no pudo evitar sonreír. Los próximos tres días serian lo mejor, Tony estaba seguro de eso.

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de ver Civil War esto me duele mucho más 3


	3. Chapter 3

Tony había estado en lo cierto al suponer que los días con Rhodey serían lo mejor para él desde que SHIELD/HYDRA habían desaparecido.

Claro, Bucky seguía allí y todavía no recordaba a Tony, pero tener a Rhodey hizo que fuera más fácil de soportar. Rhodey le insistió a Tony que no se ocultara en su taller—era su maldita torre—pero nunca dejo que Tony se encontrara con Bucky por su cuenta. Rhodey siempre estaba allí y le ayudo saber que alguien estaba con él, que entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Aun así, Tony paso tanto tiempo en el taller como pudo, ya que necesitaba hacer algunos ajustes su nuevo traje, Rhodey no se quejaba. Tony salía del taller con regularidad para comer y dormir y a veces simplemente porque quería. No es que estuviera particularmente interesado en ver a Bucky, pero se encontró con que le gustaría que más personas vivieran en la torre.

Steve, Bucky y Sam no hicieron ninguna indicación de que querían irse pronto y lo demás venían regularmente. Tony no sabía dónde estaban viviendo Natasha y Clint en este momento, pero siempre que venían él se aseguraba de mencionarles que tenía unos cuartos libres en la torre y que le gustaría que se mudaran. Tal vez no lo dijo con esas palabras, pero esperaba que ellos entendieran. Thor usualmente se quedaba con Jane cada vez que visitaba la Tierra pero él se aseguró siempre de darles la bienvenida. Bruce se había quedado solo un tiempo en la torre y después de había ido otra vez, haciendo algún buen trabajo en un país del tercer mundo, Tony no estaba seguro. Bruce había pedido que lo dejaran solo y Jarvis era el único que sabía dónde estaba exactamente Bruce pero Tony no había pedido más información.

Era muy diferente de su solitaria vida en Malibú, pero era un buen cambio. Tony incluso trato de convencer a Rhodey un par de veces que se quedara más tiempo o para siempre, pero Rhodey siempre se negó y Tony no podía entender que era mejor que vivir en la torre con él, pero Rhodey permaneció inflexible sobre ese tema.

Rhodey también trato de hablar con Tony para que le dijera a Bucky y Steve la verdad, pero después de eso Tony le cerró la puerta del taller en la cara. Ellos nunca volvieron hablar de ese tema de nuevo, pero cada vez Tony tenía que interactuar con Bucky, o más a menudo con Steve y Bucky, él le enviaba miradas comprensivas a Tony y siempre se aseguraba que estar cerca de él.

Desde que Rhodey llego a la torre, Tony no tuvo que hacer frente a Bucky solo, ni una sola vez.

Cuando finalmente Rhodey se fue a una misión, era difícil para Tony hacerle frente a Bucky pero de alguna manera se las arreglo. Trato de mantener las reuniones tan breves como pudo y trato de no hablar demasiado con él, no estando seguro lo que sus palabras harían exactamente fuera de su boca.

Él realmente debería haberse apegado a esa política, porque cuando Tony entro a la cocina para llenar su taza, Steve y Bucky estaban sentados en las sillas cerca del mostrador, Steve estaba leyendo el periódico y Bucky comiendo de su plato de cereal. Ambos miraron a Tony cuando entro y Tony sintió la necesidad de decir algo así que abrió su boca y dejo salir un “—El brazo está listo.” Al instante se encogió ante eso pero no pudo tomar las palabras de vuelta.

—Tony. Solo te pedí que le dieras un vistazo al brazo hace unos días. Y en realidad no le diste un vistazo. ¿De dónde obtuviste la información? ¿Dormiste desde entonces? —Pregunto Steve y puso el periódico hacia abajo para inspeccionar a Tony.

Tony sabia como se veía, estaba sudoroso y sucio por su trabajo en el traje y él estaba moviendo su pie por el exceso de cafeína. —No—admitió Tony, aunque la construcción del brazo no era la razón ya que había estado listo hace unos años.

Pero Tony no lo les diría que se mantenía ocupado porque no podía traer de vuelta al soldado y tan extraño como lo era él lo echaba de menos. Bucky le recordaba al soldado con cada movimiento que hacia e incluso las reacciones violentas a veces eran las mismas y a Tony le dolía estar entre las cosas que Bucky no recordaba. Ahora que Rhodey se había ido parecía más seguro mantenerse ocupado en lugar de pensar demasiado en todo eso.

—Pensé en hacerla rápidamente, ya que esa cosa le está haciendo daño a Bucky—dijo Tony distraídamente mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su error.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunto Bucky y lentamente levanto su cabeza para mirar a Tony. Él había estado desinteresado en el anuncio de Tony, pero ahora parecía cauteloso acerca de lo que Tony no podía decir—. Yo no te dije eso—continuo Bucky y sonaba inseguro, estaba bastante claro que nadie debía saber eso.

Mierda. Eso era algo que el soldado le había dicho a Tony. Bucky nunca hablaría de algo así con él, Bucky no confiaba en él en lo absoluto.

—El archivo—dijo Tony y agito la mano como si eso explicara el resto porque no podía pensar en una mejor explicación en este momento.

—Tony, el plan sobre el brazo es una broma—intervino Steve y miro a Bucky.

—Steve, solo porque tú no puedas leer nada fuera de eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda. Y había planes en los archivos que Natasha tiro al Internet—explico Tony y esperaba que la última parte fuera cierta. No había leído esos archivos, todavía tenía miedo de que otra cosa iba a encontrar, y esperaba que Steve no los hubiera leído. Pero ni Steve ni Bucky respondieron a eso así que parecía irle muy bien a Tony, se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la nevera.

Estaba consciente de que algo de comida con su café no sería tan malo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder soportar toda esa cafeína con el estómago vacío en este momento.

—Si quieres esperar unos cuantos días o semanas; está bien para mí. Esta listo cuando lo desees—añadió casi en el último momento, mientras miraba la nevera.

Encontró un recipiente de ese lugar chino que le gustaba y cuando se dio la vuelta con la comida en su mano, miro a Bucky y Tony se maldijo interiormente. Tenía que tener más cuidado. Necesitaba dejar de mencionar las cosas que no debería saber o Bucky sospecharía más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Pero el problema era que Bucky de alguna manera siempre estaba allí, no importaba cuando Tony decidía salir de su taller. En un principio había sospechado que Bucky lo hacía a propósito, pero Jarvis le aseguro que Bucky salía a horas impares como él. El hecho de que Bucky siempre se fuera poco después de que Tony entrara en cualquier habitación era solamente la prueba de esa teoría.

Daba igual con Tony porque cuando él entraba en una habitación donde había alguien sentía la necesidad de decir algo, y con Bucky temía que iba a resbalar y hablar de algo que realmente no debería saber, como lo había hecho con el brazo. Hasta ahora todo ha ido bien pero Tony nunca estaba seguro.

Estaba en una de esas ocasiones en la que Bucky le hablaba. Tony no estaba seguro de si realmente era la primera vez que lo hacía sin ser incitado por Steve, pero se sentía tan malditamente bien de esa manera y realmente le sorprendió cuando Bucky se aclaró la garganta. Tony con cautela se volvió hacia él y este estaba flexionando su mano. Tony lo miro, notando todos los lugares en los que estaba dañada y tuvo que quitar su mirada de él cuando Bucky hablo.

—No quiero un nuevo brazo—dijo y no miro a Tony.

—Eso está bien—se apresuró a hablar Tony, observando como obviamente Bucky se sentía incómodo y sintió que no estaba haciendo nada mejor para sí mismo. No era como si quisiera que Bucky tuviera el brazo. —Pero debes dejarme hacer algo, porque el brazo no te está funcionando tan bien, ¿verdad?

Bucky sacudió su cabeza ante eso y cuando flexiono la mano de nuevo hubo un pequeño tope en el movimiento. —Tú puedes repararla—dijo Bucky finalmente y Tony no estaba seguro si debía sentirse aliviado porque Bucky le permitió mirar el daño, o triste porque era Bucky él que le permitió mirar o si debería estar contento porque Bucky finalmente le dejaba mirar el brazo y Tony había esperado por años.

—Eso lo puedo hacer—dijo a toda prisa cuando se dio cuenta que había estado en silencio demasiado tiempo. Los hombros de Bucky parecían hundirse por el alivio y era evidente que había esperado una pelea—. Vas a tener que mostrarme algunos movimientos, de modo que pueda hacerme una idea de ella.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Bucky y acuno la mano de metal en su regazo—. Me has hecho una nueva sin siquiera mirar esta.

Tony se dio la vuelta para finalmente obtener su café y explico mientras preparaba la máquina. —La construcción de algo nuevo es fácil. Reparar algo para que quede exactamente igual que antes…eso es lo difícil. Tengo que conseguir más referencias para ver cómo debería funcionar. Te puedo explicar cómo tú nuevo brazo funcionaria, pero no sé lo suficiente sobre este para restaurarlo.

Bucky parecía pensar en eso, pero al final asintió. — ¿Qué necesitas?

—Te necesito para que me muestres todo lo que quieres ser capaz de hacer con ese brazo.

Bucky movió los dedos de nuevo y luego dijo: —Está bien, pero quiero que Sam este allí.

Tony estaba sorprendido por eso, pero entonces recordó que Bucky y Sam parecían pasar bastante tiempo juntos y Sam parecía un tipo relajado. —Me parece bien. Solo dime cuándo y dónde y lograremos que se haga.

Bucky asintió y luego se fue. Tony dejo escapar un suspiro. Hasta ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer con Bucky estaba hecho y estaba bastante seguro de que eso no iba a ser diferente.

Tony esperaba ansiosamente la llamada de Bucky y realmente no podía concentrarse en nada, entonces estaba muy contento cuando finalmente llego el mediodía. Jarvis lo dirigió al campo de tiro y Sam y Bucky ya lo estaban esperando allí.

—Así que finalmente ganaste y ahora vas a trabajar en el brazo, ¿eh? —pregunto Sam sonriéndole. Parecía que no era un secreto que Tony quisiera hacer eso.

—Yo no lo presione a ninguna cosa, si tú piensas eso.

—Oh no, lo sé. Es difícil conseguir que haga algo que no quiere—respondió Sam mirando de reojo a Bucky que estaba de pie delante de las armas. Parecía ponderar sus opciones hasta que finalmente escogió una pequeña pistola.

—Está bien, entonces, muéstrame—dijo Tony y se colocó de modo que tuviera una buena vista del brazo. Bucky disparo rápidamente todas las rondas y debe haber sido impresionante porque Tony oyó a Sam silbar cuando Bucky se detuvo. Tony había estado demasiado ocupado con los movimientos del brazo como para ver a Bucky disparándole a los objetivos.

Cuando Bucky bajo el arma, Tony deseaba haber apartado la mirada antes porque era como la noche que Tony había tratado de provocar al soldado para que le disparara. Los movimientos eran los mismos y cuando Tony alzo la vista esperaba ver la máscara y la habitual mirada del soldado, pero cuando él miro a Tony por supuesto que no sucedió.

Bucky parecía reservado, listo para salir corriendo e incluso Sam parecía un poco confundido. Tony se dio cuenta que tenía las manos cerradas a su lado y solo podía imaginar como tenía su cara, por lo que se obligó a sonreírles y relajar sus manos.

—Gracias, eso es todo lo que necesito de aquí. ¿Cualquier otra cosa que quieras hacer? —Tony realmente quería irse en ese momento, pero le había prometido a Bucky que se ocuparía del brazo.

Se fueron al gimnasio donde Sam y Bucky donde hicieron unos cuantos movimientos y Tony estaba muy contento ya que nunca había visto luchar al soldado o eso le hubiera agitado algunos recuerdos. Ya era bastante malo que Bucky no hubiera perdido nada de la gracia y letalidad con la que se movía el soldado, era tan similar que le dolía.

Tony tenía que concentrarse mucho en el brazo para no dejar a sus emociones mostrarse y cuando lo hizo vio cuan dañado estaba el brazo.

Después de diez minutos Sam y Bucky pararon, Bucky se volvió hacia Tony. —Quiero ser capaz de luchar—dijo y Tony suspiro.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a las misiones? —Bucky solo se encogió de hombros, pero estaba claro que ese era el objetivo—. Bien. Movámonos al taller para que pueda echarle un vistazo.

Bucky y Sam obedientemente lo siguieron, y cuando Tony sentó a Bucky en un banco para poder trabajar con el brazo, Sam se mantuvo cerca. Tony suponía que trabajar con el brazo se asociaba con malos recuerdos, incluso el soldado había esperado dolor cada vez que Tony había trabajado en el brazo, pero Bucky parecía suficientemente tranquilo con Sam cerca.

Tony lentamente retira las placas exteriores y se aseguró de explicar exactamente lo que estaba haciendo para que Bucky pudiera seguir cada paso. El interior del brazo estaba incluso peor que la última vez que Tony lo miro y no estaba tan seguro de que la reparación del daño haría alguna diferencia. Se lo dijo a Bucky pero insistió que le gustaría hacer esto primero.

Tony se encogió de hombros y se puso a trabajar pero cuando cerro el brazo de nuevo no estaba contento con su progreso. Hizo lo que pudo y estaba bastante seguro de que si alguien le pegaba en el brazo con la suficiente fuerza, este dejaría de funcionar. Tony expreso su preocupación, pero Bucky ni siquiera quería hablar sobre el brazo nuevo y, al final, Tony no lo podía forzar. No era como si nunca lo volvería a mencionar y Bucky parecía sospechar eso, pero hubo una auténtica sorpresa en su cara cuando Tony lo dejo ir sin mencionar eso.

Tony le dijo a Steve que él pensaba que el brazo era una carga pero Steve confiaba en que Bucky tomaría la decisión correcta y por lo tanto no había nada más que Tony pudiera hacer.

Después de que Tony pasara un poco más de tiempo en compañía de Bucky, solo para reparar el brazo, por supuesto, aprendió unas cuantas cosas de las que no era consciente antes.

Lo más importante fue que Bucky no regreso en el Soldado de Invierno.

Tenía algunos terapeutas que sugerían que él debía tomar el control sobre esa parte de sí mismo pero Bucky se negó. Antes de que Bruce se fuera había entrenado con Bucky, después quedo claro que durante las sesiones automáticamente volvía al modo del Soldado de Invierno y Bucky podía sentir al soldado queriendo salir.

Durante ese corto entrenamiento con Bruce se hizo evidente que sería bastante fácil que el soldado saliera, pero en lugar de aprender cómo hacerle frente, Bucky decidió no dejar que llegara a eso. Cuando se le pregunto por qué se negó a intentarlo, Bucky explico que cada vez que el soldado tomaba el control, —que había sucedido un par de veces durante las últimas semanas—Bucky se desmayaba. Él lo sabía porque perdía tiempo y control pero nunca tenía ningún recuerdo de lo que ocurría mientras el soldado estaba tomando el control.

Entonces él aprendió como equilibrar esa línea particularmente delgada para mantener al soldado a raya, continuo su formación, incluso cuando Bruce se había ido, y cuando orgullosamente le dijo a Steve que podía sentir cuando el soldado estaba peligrosamente cerca de la superficie y le podía empujar, exigió que empezaran con el combate de nuevo. Tony tenía que alejarse, la situación en el campo de tiro había probado que no podía confiar en sus reacciones faciales.

Steve, por supuesto, estaba encantado porque no era ningún secreto que la gran parte de reclusión de Bucky se derivaba del temor que iba a perder el control y el soldado mataría a todos y Bucky solo despertaría para ver los cuerpos muertos.

Mientras Steve estaba orgulloso de todo, Tony lo único que quería hacer era gritar. No era justo lo sabía, pero Tony realmente quería de vuelta al soldado. Saber que estaba tan cerca de él, estaba allí bajo todo el control que Bucky ejercía, era tan frustrante. Tony incluso pensó en golpear a Bucky. Tal vez lo atraparía por sorpresa y entonces el soldado saldría.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Tony no actuó impulsivamente, no paso mucho tiempo para que el soldado saliera.

Steve y Bucky estaban entrenando mientras que Tony se quedó al fondo, a la espera de su ronda con Steve. Steve había insistido en que Tony necesitaba más capacitación, más experiencia en combate mano a mano, para que pudiera mantenerse firme incluso sin el traje. Él no se sentía particularmente seguro fuera de su traje durante una pelea y sería bueno saber que al menos él podría causar algún daño. No había ninguna necesitar para que él estuviera ahí, Steve había prometido llamarlo, pero Tony realmente necesitaba comprobar el brazo. Todavía no estaba convencido, pero hasta ahora todo iba bien.

Además, ver una pelea de Steve y Bucky era genial. Ellos eran rápidos, Tony vio que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuestos a hacerse daño.

Hasta que Steve fue por la cabeza de Bucky, Bucky era una fracción demasiado lento para bloquear el golpe con el brazo de metal o apartarse, así que Steve lo golpeo justo en la sien. Bucky inmediatamente se puso de rodillas, evidentemente estaba mareado y un segundo después Steve estaba a su lado.

—Buck, ¿estás bien? No era mi intención, lo siento—divagaba, pero Bucky no respondió.

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente y Tony se dio cuenta de que había un cambio distinto en su postura. De repente le recordó más al soldado y Tony inhalo con fuerza. La cabeza de Bucky giro hacia él y, sí, era el soldado allí mismo.

Debía ser divertido lo fácil que era para Tony reconocerlo cuando ni siquiera Steve había captado el cambio, pero cando el soldado se puso de pie, a Tony se le olvido como respirar.

Por supuesto que Bucky se movía como el soldado, de acuerdo con el material del video que tenía todavía luchaba como el soldado, no se olvidan 70 años de entrenamiento tan fácilmente, pero le faltaba la calma mortal y la eficacia que parecía ser parte del soldado y que ahora estaba allí.

El soldado no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Tony cuando caminaba a través del gimnasio y Tony se sintió pegado al lugar donde estaba. Steve le seguía hablado a Bucky pero Tony estaba demasiado concentrado en el soldado para entender lo que estaba diciendo.

El soldado casi había cruzado la mitad del gimnasio cuando Steve, obviamente, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Tony todavía no se movía, a pesar de que desesperadamente quería llegar al soldado, y el soldado seguía moviéndose hacia él, al parecer con urgencia.

Steve debió darse cuenta del cambio porque al segundo siguiente estaba de pie delante del soldado, bloqueándole la vista a Tony, entonces se hizo un poco hacia un lado para tener una mejor visión. Steve estaba hablando con el soldado, diciéndole a Bucky que volviera, que se llevara al soldado y Tony realmente deseaba que se quedara.

El soldado se había detenido y ahora era Tony el que caminaba hacia él solo para que Steve le indicara que se hiciera para atrás. Aun así, Tony no pudo evitar dar unos pasos más en su dirección y llamo la atención del soldado de nuevo e inmediatamente comenzó a moverse hacia Tony.

 Steve le cogió por el brazo y de repente estaban luchando de nuevo. El soldado estaba destinado a hacerle daño a Steve, Tony pudo ver eso, pero Steve solo trato de detenerlo y después de algunos golpes lo consiguió. Steve lo aseguro con las piernas y hablo con él de nuevo. Esta vez pareció que lo había logrado debido ya que el soldado parpadeo un par de veces y luego se había ido y Bucky estaba de vuelta.

Tony sintió como si alguien hubiera tirado de la alfombra de debajo de sus pies y tuvo que darle la espalda. Era tan claramente que era Bucky de nuevo y Tony realmente no podía hacerle frente a eso. Se dio cuenta que había un ligero temblor en sus manos y rápidamente cerro las manos, estaba bastante seguro de que Steve lo atribuiría a tenerle miedo al soldado.

Como si Steve le hubiera leído los pensamientos, se volvió hacia él, todavía sentado al lado de Bucky y pregunto, — ¿Estás bien?

Tony parpadeo un par de veces antes de plasmar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. —Claro, estoy bien—.Hizo un movimiento hacia la puerta y Steve frunció el ceño. —Simplemente recordé que tenía que estar en otro lado. Aparte de aquí.

No tuvo que esperar para que Steve le llamara por esa mentira tan obvia y simplemente huyo de la habitación. Tony ni siquiera trato de caminar lentamente para ocultar que huía, ellos simplemente asumieron que era porque tenía miedo, solo se detuvo cuando llego a la cocina.

Se puso de pie en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer. No estaba seguro de si quería romper algo o beber como un estúpido, o si quería hacer una cosa primero y luego hacer la otra, pero antes de que pudiera decidir Steve y Bucky entraron a la cocina.

Steve parecía que venía a pedir disculpas y se mantenía entre él y Bucky por si lo tenía que detener de nuevo, mientras Bucky parecía demasiado herido, pero él ni si quiera vacilo antes de decir: —Lo siento mucho.

Tony casi se atraganto con su risa histérica, pero alcanzo a decir: —Oh, ¿sí? ¿Para qué? No pasó nada—no menciono lo mucho que deseaba que algo hubiera sucedido, que deseaba que Bucky no hubiera recuperado el control tan rápido, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—No, lo siento, debería haberlo dicho antes—siguió hablando Bucky y Steve se volvió hacia él con sorpresa.

— ¿Tendrías que haberle dicho qué? —Pregunto y Bucky parecía aún más culpable.

—Sabes, cuando el soldado está cerca de salir puedo sentirlo—les dijo e hizo un gesto con la mano, sus ojos no se apartaban de Tony. Steve asintió y Bucky ni si quiera espero la respuesta de Tony antes de continuar—. Pero también, lo siento en cierto modo. Yo sé que él presta atención a todo lo que está sucediendo y puedo sentir lo que él quiere.

— ¿Está bien? —dijo Steve, obviamente sin saber a dónde iba esto.

Tony realmente deseaba que el mundo se acabara en este momento por lo que tendría que escuchar de Bucky, él estaba hablando dolorosamente, claro a Tony no le gustaría lo que este tenía que decir acerca de los deseos del soldado.

Bucky parecía tener problemas para encontrar las siguientes palabras y Steve suavemente lo impulso. — ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Bucky?

Bucky finalmente aparto la vista de Tony para mirar a Steve y respiro profundamente antes de decir: —Él quiere matar a Tony.

Tony vio la boca de Bucky moverse pero necesito unos segundos para comprender el sonido que salió de esta, se sentía aturdido. No reacciono aun cuando Steve volteo a verlo y luego volteo a ver a Bucky.

—Es todo lo que puede pensar. Cada vez que se acerca a la superficie el primer pensamiento que recibo de él se trata de ti, siempre de ti, y pensé que era seguro, lo tenía bajo control, entonces no le dije a nadie, pero mira lo que paso, estuvo a punto de llegar a ti, te habría matado allí mismo y lo siento por no haber dicho nada—dijo Bucky,obviamente angustiado ante la idea de más sangre en sus manos, pero Tony todavía no había procesado nada de lo que Bucky había dicho.

Todavía estaba pegado en la parte de matar y estaba contento de que Steve estuviera allí para reaccionar adecuadamente porque estaba seguro que él no podría.

Steve agarro del brazo a Bucky para calmarlo y Bucky pareció no calmarse porque todavía movía sus manos. —Está bien, Bucky. No pasó nada, ¿verdad, Tony? Tu estas bien y el soldado no tenía ninguna posibilidad de hacer nada.

Tony se dio cuenta de que Steve esperaba que él dijera algo y lejanamente se oyó decir: —Claro. No pasó nada—pero él no estaba prestando atención a eso.

—Mantendremos un ojo en ti, Buck. Él no tendrá la oportunidad de hacerle daño a nadie más—seguro Steve y Bucky respiro pesadamente.

—No sé por qué es tan importante para él. Él sabe que no hay más Hydra para informar. Él entiende eso. Es como si ellos lo condicionaron…me condicionaron, para matar a Tony. Como si fuera su único propósito en este mundo.

Tony se dio cuenta que había levantado sus manos, probablemente las puso sobre sus oídos, él realmente no quería oír eso, pero se detuvo cuando Steve lo miro inquisitivamente. Tony de repente era muy consiente que no estaba reaccionando adecuadamente, que esperaban cierta reacción de él y rápidamente se juntó a sí mismo. Ya habría tiempo para reaccionar a todo esto. Ahora necesitaba asegurarse de que no sospecharan nada.

—No estaba muy consciente de que Hydra me quisiera muerto, pero tiene sentido. Ellos mataron a mis padres, ¿Por qué detenerse ahí? ¿Alguna vez te dije que Hydra trato de poner sus pequeñas manos codiciosas en mi traje? Matarme sería lo más lógico. Eso no es una sorpresa—dijo Tony y estaba orgulloso de lo estable que sonaba su voz.

— ¿Fueron por tu traje? —pregunto Steve y parecía sorprendido por eso.

— ¿Qué crees? Iba desfilando alrededor del mundo alegando que privatice la paz. Ellos no quieren eso. El senador Steren, intento todo lo que pudo para obligarme a entregarla.

—Yo no sabía eso—murmuro Steve y Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, el punto es, esto no es una sorpresa tan grande como podrías pensarlo—le dijo Tony a Bucky—. Simplemente me asegurare de no estar allí cuando algo te moleste. Él siempre está muy cerca, así que no se preocupen.

Tony era consciente de que hablaba demasiado rápido, pero era su defecto cuando estaba estresado, no debería ser una sorpresa para ellos. Él cuidadosamente no menciono que evitaría a Bucky de ahora en adelante, estaba bastante seguro de que Steve no aprobaría eso, pero Tony sabía que no soportaría estar alrededor de Bucky. Ellos no necesitaban saber eso y Tony necesitaba alejarse ahora.

—Está bien, ahora ya que esto se aclaró, tengo que estar en otro lugar ahora, eso no es una mentira como podrían pensar, entonces con permiso.

Todavía estaba hablando demasiado rápido pero no podía cambiar eso ahora y empujo a Steve y Bucky, con mucho cuidado tratando de no tocar al último. Entro al ascensor, enviando una última sonrisa antes de que la puerta se cerrara, él no podía permitir que la máscara se derrumbara.

Jarvis envió el ascensor a su taller cuando Tony ni siquiera fue capaz de tocar el botón y cuando el ascensor se detuvo fue directamente a sentarse en el sofá.

Babas se acercó y produjo un zumbido interrogante, Tony no pudo evitar reírse. —Ahora todo está jodido, Babas.

El robot pareció entenderlo porque se apartó y cuando regreso lo hizo con una botella de whisky, Tony le acaricio la cabeza. —Sabía que lo entenderías, amigo—dijo mientras tomaba de la botella un sorbo. Se quemó la garganta pero le ayudo a no pensar demasiado y Tony sabía que iba estar completamente borracho en algún momento.

Tomo otro sorbo, esto no era lo que realmente había imaginado de cómo sería su tarde.

El soldado había sido la única cosa constante en toda la vida de Tony, incluso si se veían muy irregularmente, pero el soldado se había quedado con Tony toda su vida y estaba allí durante algunas otras partes muy importantes de la misma. Cuando Bucky había regresado a la torre, Tony había esperado que eso continuara, que el solado estaría allí para él, pero cuando Tony se había dado cuenta de que eso no sucedería se sintió herido.

Saber que el soldado todavía estaba allí, que estaba al acecho justo debajo de la superficie, había sido otro golpe duro para Tony.

Tony solo trato de ignorar todo lo que Bucky había dicho, trato de racionalizarlo, pero Bucky había tenido un par de sustos con el soldado en el trascurso de estas últimas semanas y cada vez que Tony estaba en la sala cuando eso pasaba, el soldado hacia movimientos hacia su dirección, hasta que Bucky lo mantenía bajo control.

Desde que Tony había sido testigo de un buen número de esos incidentes y después de lo sucedido en el gimnasio, estaba convencido de que Bucky dijo la verdad sobre que el soldado quería matarlo.

Tony no sabía si quería reír o llorar a causa de eso, y al final siempre se tomaba una botella whiskey. Eso le parecía más fácil.

El soldado había estado con él toda su vida, y aunque él no mostraba mucho las emociones, Tony estaba seguro de que él le había importado. Bueno, parecía que Tony se había equivocado otra vez. No sería la primera vez que leyera mal a una persona.

Tony solo se preguntaba por qué nunca lo hizo. No era como si nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Si era cierto lo que el soldado le dijo, y no tenía ninguna razón para mentir, ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre, ¿Por qué mentiría? Ellos se habían conocido desde que Tony tenía dos años de edad.

Habían tenido reuniones regulares cuando él tenía 7 años. Eso eran casi cuatro décadas de oportunidades para matarlo. Sin embargo, el soldado nunca había hecho ningún movimiento, no como el que hizo en el gimnasio.

Y Tony había estado vulnerable, no solo la noche cuando sus padres murieron, casi todo el tiempo después de eso.

Tal vez al soldado se le había ocurrido la noche en que mato a sus padres para terminar el trabajo, pero había terminado por salvar su vida, lo había cuidado esa noche, lo suficiente como para llamar a Rhodey y asegurarse que alguien pudiera venir por él.

Tony gruño ante eso. Eso simplemente no tenía sentido para él. Lo que Bucky le había dicho iba en contra de todo lo que Tony había experimentado con el soldado. Pero Bucky había sonado tan seguro que el único objetivo del solado era matar a Tony. Tal vez el soldado quería ocultar lo mucho que la había cagado cuando todavía estaba con Hydra, aunque eso tampoco tenía ningún sentido.

Tony ahogo su risa desesperada en más alcohol y deseo que Rhodey volviera, pero él estaba en una misión y Tony ni siquiera tenía permitido llamarlo, Rhodey había sido muy firme con eso.

Eso solo dejo a Tony con su botella y los robots muy confusos pero supuso que no podía ser peor. Probablemente.

Bebió hasta que se convenció de que la razón por la que estaba bebiendo en primer lugar no era tan mala en absoluto y se aferró a ese pensamiento mientras Pepper entraba en la habitación.

Tony estaba un poco perdido cuando ella entro, él apenas pudo contener las lágrimas. Culpo al alcohol por ellas. Pepper no parecía entender que era culpa del alcohol porque ella ya estaba a su lado un segundo después.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto con cautela y miro la botella media vacía.

—Nada. No pasa nada. Como siempre—dijo Tony y su voz seguía estable. Él necesito unos segundo para darse cuenta de que Pepper no debería estar allí, Pepper debería estar dirigiendo la compañía, ella no tenía tiempo para estar aquí—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Pep? —pregunto y ella suspiro.

—Jarvis me llamó.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? Él sabe que estas ocupada.

— _Señor, el Coronel Rhodes y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que cuando usted necesitara a alguien y el coronel Rhodes estuviera ocupado, me tomaría la libertad de llamar a la señorita Potts_.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tony? —Pregunto Pepper y alejo la botella de él.

Tony gruño. Él sabía que no conseguiría que ella bebiera con él. —No pasa nada, Jarvis tiene un problema técnico, no es nada—cuando vio la expresión en la cara de Pepper al decir ‘no pasa nada’ y ‘Jarvis no funciona bien’ era probablemente la forma más rápida de hacerla sospechar que pasaba algo.

—Jarvis no tiene un problema técnico, Tony, y lo sabes. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—La situación ha cambiado—admitió Tony y antes de que Pepper pudiera preguntar cuál era exactamente esa situación, él prosiguió hablando—.Rhodey piensa que no puedo cuidarme, pero está equivocado. Si puedo. Sólo necesito esta noche para ahogarme en alcohol, ¿de acuerdo?

Pepper alejo la botella y paso los dedos por su cabello. Tony se apoyó en el toque, era reconfortante y exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. —No, no estás bien, Tony. Rhodey está preocupado y Jarvis también. Y si ellos sienten la necesidad de estar preocupados por ti confió en su juicio. Así que me vas a decir que es lo que está pasando.

—No lo hare. No importa, Pepper. No cambiara nada. No hará ninguna maldita diferencia si te lo sigo o no, entonces, por favor ¿puedes irte? —la emociones de Tony estaban fuera de lugar y volver a contar la historia seguramente no mejoraría nada. Por no hablar de que en realidad no había nada que Pepper pudiera hacer y él no necesitaba que ella lo mirara con lastima.

— _Señor, me temo que el ascensor está fuera de servicio._

—Tu pequeño y escurridizo IA—mascullo Tony mientras Pepper se sentaba junto a él.

—Así que, obviamente, Jarvis no quiere que me vaya. Te aconsejo que hables conmigo en este momento, harías las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Tony dejo caer su cabeza en el brazo del sofá. —Pepper, estoy seguro que estás ocupada. No hay necesidad de que te quedes aquí. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme. Además, no hay nada que cuidar. Soy solo yo siendo estúpido e incluso eso no se puede curar.

—Tony, la última vez que te comportaste de manera extraña fue después de los ataques del mandarín.

—Sí, bueno, eso fue hace dos años. Creo que tengo derecho a otros de mis ataques.

—Tony, —suspiro Pepper y puso su mano en el brazo—esto no es otro de tus ataques. ¿No te parece que sé cuándo estas herido? Simplemente no sé por qué y creo que me estoy perdiendo algo aquí.

—No eres la única que se está perdiendo de algo—murmuro en voz baja pero se podía ver que Pepper lo había oído.

— ¿Quién más se está perdiendo de algo? —Pregunto ella y Tony cerro los ojos.

—Nadie, Pepper. Mira, entiendo que estás preocupada, pero esto no es nada nuevo. Solo otra cosa que no puedo tener. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo, pero eso es todo, de verdad.

Él pensaba que estaba sobrio, pero cuando se oyó pronunciar esas palabras sabía que aún estaba borracho. Esas eran las palabras equivocadas para decirle a Pepper y él lo sabía. Cuando estaba sobrio lo sabía. Pero aparentemente no lo hizo en ese momento y maldijo al alcohol y a su propia debilidad. Él necesitaba dejar de beber. Eso solo le traía más problemas.

Pepper lo miro sorprendida, llevo su mano a la boca y sus ojos eran grandes. —Tony, la última vez que dijiste algo como eso, estabas enamorado de mí y tú pensabas que yo no estaba enamorada de ti.

Tony vacilo porque esa no era una buena comparación. Eso no era lo que estaba pasando aquí. Quería decirle a Pepper pero no salieron palabras de su boca y los ojos de Pepper se suavizaron.

—Oh Tony—susurro y él realmente no podía soportarlo en este momento. Cuando ella extendió su mano hacia la de él, se levantó del sofá, lejos de ella y de esa mirada, se mantuvo de espaldas. Por eso no la había llamado. Ella siempre, siempre quería hablar con él y a veces eso era lo último que él quería hacer. Como ahora.

— ¿Quién es? —le susurro y él podía decir que se había levantado, y estaba cerca de él. Él camino hacia su banco de trabajo, para poner más espacio entre ellos.

—Pepper, ¿podemos no hacer esto? No es como tú piensas. Esto no es…No estoy…Tu no entiendes.

—Entonces, explícamelo—su voz seguía siendo suave pero ella ahora parecía mantener su distancia y él estaba muy agradecido por eso. Tony no sabía si podría manejar cualquier contacto ahora mismo.

Él resoplo porque la había cagado, él no tenía idea que iba a pasar ahora, pero cuando trago saliva él sabía que quería decirle todo a Pepper. Ella merecía saberlo, él sabía eso, solo no estaba seguro de que iba a decir, pero para su suerte Jarvis sabía lo suficiente, que de repente interrumpió la conversación.

— _Señor, si me permite, tengo un archivo compilado para el Coronel Rhodes. Lo mantuve actualizado, por si acaso_.

— ¿Qué sobre…la más reciente situación? —pregunto Tony.

— _También lo actualice_.

Todo estaba allí, capturado en los archivos, listo para ser revisado como otro de sus proyectos. Él asintió a Jarvis quien inmediatamente se lo mando a Pepper.

Tony trato de no dar explicaciones, él no necesitaba escuchar todo eso otra vez, todo lo que estaba allí ya estaba en su cabeza. Trato de pensar en unos códigos sin terminar para mantener su mente ocupada. Se asustó cuando la mano de Pepper repentinamente esta sobre su hombro.

— ¿Por qué no les has dicho? —Preguntó en voz baja y Tony resoplo. Él mismo se había hecho esa pregunta una y otra vez.

—Creí que él iba a recordar—dijo eventualmente y Pepper mantuvo la mano sobre su hombro—. Cuando no lo hizo…—se detuvo, pero Pepper lo conocía mejor que nadie.

—Entraste en pánico—termino la frase por él y Tony asintió—. ¿Por qué no les dices ahora? —Pregunto ella y Tony dio la vuelta hacia ella.

—Perdí mi oportunidad, Pepper. Si les digo ahora, ellos pensaran que estoy mintiendo.

Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué podrías mentir sobre algo así? Y además, tienes todas las evidencias aquí.

—Ya no importa. Es tarde para aclararlo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que les diga? ‘¿Oh si, por cierto, conocía al soldado antes pero no reconocí a Bucky Barnes?’ Ellos nunca me van a creer y Steve me mataría. Después de que Bucky termine conmigo. No les puedo decir.

—Tony, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez decirle eso a Bucky activaría sus recuerdos? —le cuestiono y Tony tuvo que poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. Él no necesitaba ese tipo de esperanza en este momento.

—Eso no ayudaría. ¿No prestaste atención? El soldado quiere matarme.

Pepper sonó incrédula cuando respondió. — ¿Tony, no has puesto atención? ¿Has visto alguno de estos videos? Yo no creo que él te quisiera matar.

Ahora Tony volteo a verla. —Oh, sí. ¿Y qué es lo que él quiere hacer, huh? Quiero decir tal vez esa es su última misión: matar a Steve Rogers y Tony Stark.

— ¿Te estas escuchando? Para ser un genio eres muy idiota—Tony no respondió y solo miro a Pepper, desafiándola a decir algo más—. Piensa, Tony. Si esta es su última misión, él hubiera atacado a Steve. Él estaba ahí, cuando estaban peleando y el soldado solo estaba tratando de herir a Steve para llegar a ti. Hubiera sido fácil para él matar a Steve, pero no lo hizo.

—Tal vez él quería matarme para esconder que la cago cuando estaba en Hydra—exclamo Tony y paso las manos por su cabello. Él realmente no necesitaba eso ahora. Había una razón por la que había bebido y obtener esperanza por parte de Pepper no lo era—. No—declaro cuando ella abrió la boca de nuevo y gracias a Dios lo escucho—. Solo quiero… ¿podemos ya no hablar de esto? —Le pregunto y supo que sonaba derrotado.

—Creo—comenzó, pero algo en su cara debe haberle dicho que parara porque después de verlo dijo: —Está bien. No hablemos más de ello.

Tony podía ver que todavía estaba muy preocupada, pero él simplemente no podía manejar esto. —Sin embargo, no voy a devolverte tu botella—dijo mientras se acercaba a él y la tomo.

—No crees que podrías…—Tony suspiro y trato de sonreírle mientras se sentaba en su banco de trabajo.

—Y no vas a pasar la mayor parte de tu día aquí porque quieras evitar a Bucky—Tony hizo una mueca, debido a que en realidad ese había sido su plan—esta es tu casa y tu lio y no evitarías a ninguno de ellos, ¿me entiendes? —Pepper era severa y Tony sabía que no le podía decir no a ella. Eso no había cambiado, incluso después de que se separaran.

—Bien, bien, bien. No es como si yo no lo hubiera manejado antes.

—Pero ahora es diferente, ¿no es así? —Pepper le pregunto y Tony se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no, supongo. Todavía no me recuerda. Eso no ha cambiado.

Pepper le lanzo una mirada. —Bien. Se terco acerca de eso—esta vez se las arregló para darle una verdadera sonrisa y se enderezo—Voy a checarte regularmente, no solo vendré a hablar contigo sino también con Jarvis ya que es más confiable que tú.

—Me opongo a eso—dijo Tony, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa. Pepper le devolvió la sonrisa cuando tomo la botella.

— ¿Eso sería todo, Sr. Stark? —Pregunto ella y eso era demasiado familiar y confortable que al instante se sintió mejor.

—Eso sería todo, señorita Potts—le dio la respuesta habitual y vio salir a Pepper del taller.

Cuando ella se fue no puedo evitar sentirse triste. Todavía estaba un poco borracho y todo eso no había ayudado en absoluto, excepto que ahora tenía una persistente voz en su cabeza que insistía que tal vez Bucky estaba mal.

Se fue a buscar otra botella de whisky a su cuarto, pero cuando estuvo allí pensó que tal vez sería mejor dormir por ahora. Ese día había sido lo suficientemente largo.


	4. Chapter 4

Le dolía que el hecho de que el Soldado fuera tan cauteloso cuando estaba con él. Claro, el Soldado había parecido preocupado al principio de cada reunión, pero ahora que Tony podía ver la expresión facial que lo acompañaba estaba bastante seguro de que el Soldado habría estado más cuidadoso que desconfiado. Tal vez un poco inseguro, pero nunca le tuvo miedo a Tony. No como ahora.

Mientras que Tony había pensado que ya habían pasado todo el lio de ‘Yo mate a tus padres’ parecía que había quedado reemplazado por la nueva confesión que Bucky había hecho. Y ahora parecía que Bucky estaba esperando a que Tony lo echara o algo peor. Steve parecía esperar eso también, él era muy educado y de repente muy incómodo a lado de Tony, pero al final fue Sam quien lo menciono.

De alguna manera, todos ellos habían logrado aparecer en la cocina al mismo tiempo. Para sorpresa de todos estaban allí para comer, incluso Tony, pero cuando echaron un vistazo a la nevera no había restos de nada. Tony estaba listo para volver al taller, ya que había decidido que la comida no era tan importante en ese momento, mientras que Steve claramente quería ordenar algo y Bucky solo parecía lamentar estar allí.

Cuando Tony llamo la atención de Sam, el otro hombre suspiro. —Bien, yo cocino. Tony serás mi asistente.

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no tu súper mejor amigo?

—Estas más cerca de la nevera—dijo Sam mientras sacaba unos cuantos botes—. Voy a necesitar algunas cosas—hizo una lista de todo lo que necesitaría y Tony diligentemente le trajo todo. Sam puso a Steve y Bucky a trabajar cortando todo y ellos cumplieron sin protestar.

Todos estaban trabajando en silencio cuando Sam de repente dijo: —Entonces…todo el mundo se está preguntando cuando nos vas a echar.

Tony no estaba seguro de quien estaba más sorprendido si Bucky, Steve o él mismo. Tony los miro brevemente, pero Bucky se negó a levantar su mirada y parecía esperar algún tipo de golpe mientras que Steve se limitó a esperar que hablara. Cuando Tony miro a Sam podía ver la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía en su rostro.

Tony suspiro. —Pensé que había sido claro—dijo y se negó a mirarlos a los ojos—. Ustedes son libres de vivir aquí cuanto tiempo quiera.

Sam volteo a ver a Steve y Bucky pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Steve hablo. —Si me vas a decir ‘te lo dije’ voy a encajarte este cuchillo—dijo sin siquiera parar de cortar.

Sam, obviamente, no hablo y de dio la vuelta para mirar su olla y no consiguió ocultar la sonrisa. Tony ya se había vuelto para agitar el contenido de un bote cuando Sam le dio un codazo en el costado. Tony miro y Sam rodo sus ojos mientras señalaba a Steve y Bucky en la mesa. Bucky todavía estaba muy ocupado cortando verduras, pero Steve parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de ello.

—Oh dios, Steve, simplemente dilo—exclamo Tony y Bucky casi se picó un dedo.

—Es sólo…nosotros pendamos que después de…

—Mi última experiencia bebiendo no es bienvenida aquí.

Steve hizo una mueca y dijo: —Iba a decir ‘el último incidente’, pero sí.

—El hecho de que no pueda manejar esta mierda y que afronto mal esto, no significa que los voy a echar.

—Simplemente no queremos hacerte sentir incómodo. Esta es tu casa, después de todo.

Ahora Tony fue el que rodo los ojos. —La única cosa que me hace sentir incomodo es tu amabilidad. Y tú—dijo señalando a Bucky que finalmente lo miro—. Deja de andar de puntillas en este lugar. No soy frágil, lo sabes.

Bucky se encorvo sobre el plato y cuando hablo fue tan bajo que Tony casi no lo escucho. —Pensé que querías evitarme.

—Si quisiera evitarte tengo a Jarvis y él me diría donde te encuentras para no toparme contigo. Dado que no es el caso, relájate, ¿quieres?

Tony se sentía un poco hipócrita, dando ese consejo, ya que no sería cómodo estar alrededor de Bucky en corto plazo.

Bucky asintió pero Tony creía que era poco probable que Bucky se relajara. Él siempre parecía estresado, incluso parecía estresado cuando meditaba, a pesar de que él juraba que le ayudaba.

Cuando Steve o Bucky no añaden otra cosa, Tony se da la vuelta a su olla, notando que la salsa parecía haberse quedado un poco. Rápidamente la agitó de nuevo pero supuso que el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Les dije que estaban siendo idiotas y que tú nos echarías cuando quisieras, pero no me escucharon—dijo Sam, él prácticamente grito la última parte y fue golpeado en la cabeza con una pieza de zanahoria. Tony se las arregló para no bufar.

Después de que las cosas se relajaran. Steve dejó de ser tan terriblemente educado. Bucky parecía todavía un poco incómodo, pero Tony no estaba seguro de si eso era a causa de él.

Steve le dijo a Tony que estaba mucho mejor que antes pero Tony lo creyó cuando Bucky llego a su taller por su cuenta.

Tony estaba ocupado en mejorar las alas de Sam cuando Jarvis dijo: — _El Sargento Barnes desea entrar al taller._

Tony le indico a Jarvis que abriera la puerta. Bucky entro, pero no dijo nada y después de un corto tiempo, Tony pregunto: —Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Bucky movió el brazo de metal y le dijo: —No puedo cerrar la mano.

Tony señalo el banco de trabajo donde usualmente trabajaban ahora. Tony abrió el brazo, siguió explicando lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro que Bucky podía recitarlo de nuevo para él, pero cuando miro el interior dejo de hablar por un segundo para evaluar los daños.

—Esto no se ve bien.

—Solo arréglalo—presiono Bucky y no veía el brazo.

Tony empujo cuidadosamente alguno de los cables antes de mirar de nuevo a Bucky. —Tengo que sustituir algunos de ellos.

—Está bien—dijo Bucky y Tony suspiro.

—Esto probablemente duela. No puedo reemplazar las grandes piezas así que esto es solo una solución temporal hasta que la siguiente parte se rompa. El nuevo brazo…

—No quiero uno nuevo. Solo arregla éste.

Tony dejo escapar otro suspiro y se aferró a su paciencia. —Tengo que construir los cables primero. Tomará un poco de tiempo.

Bucky se encogió de hombros, Tony comenzó a cerrar el brazo de nuevo y le dijo que Jarvis lo llamaría cuando terminara de hacerlo y cuando Bucky se fue comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente.

Fue un poco difícil porque tenía que averiguar que estaban haciendo los cables corroídos, cuando termino eso ya no fue un desafío. Necesitaba algunos retoques, bueno parecía que todo lo que había en el bazo lo necesitaba. Tardo un día en hacer los cables. Cuando

Bucky entro al taller y se dirigió a la mesa de trabajo y Tony lo siguió. Era un trabajo complicado, conectar los cables de nuevo, y estaba seguro de que a Bucky le dolía más de lo que aparentaba, pero Tony no le diría nada sobre el nuevo brazo. Si Bucky estaba empeñado en no tomarlo, entonces estaba bien. Tony podía vivir con eso.

Pero eso era cierto siempre y cuando Bucky no hiciera más cosas con el brazo que el ocasional combate con Steve. Tony olvido todo cuando Steve anuncio una semana después que Bucky se uniría a ellos al entrenamiento en equipo y después a las misiones.

 Steve había establecido entrenamientos obligatorios para el equipo y Tony había construido un obstáculo especial para ello. Fue después de una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento que Steve anuncio que Clint, Natasha y Sam parecían muy bien con esto.

Tony definitivamente no lo estaba, él se quedó para decirle algunas cosas a Steve. —No lo puedes llevar a las misiones con nosotros. Su brazo es una carga.

—y, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Qué lo deje en la torre para siempre?

—Hacer como condición que use el nuevo brazo que construí. Él no puede salir a luchar con esa cosa rota.

La cara de Steve se puso seria. — ¿Quieres que lo forcé a usar el nuevo brazo?

—No. Todavía es su elección. Hay consecuencias en la elección como con todo lo demás.

—No voy a hacer eso.

—Steve, un golpe es todo lo que necesita para que el brazo se derrumbe. Literalmente, me temo—explico Tony y realmente esperaba que Steve se pusiera de su lado, pero no parecía probable.

—No voy a forzarlo. Él no quiere un nuevo brazo. Y se sostiene bien durante el combate.

—Debido a que tu tomas el cuidado de no golpearlo demasiado fuerte. Eso no ocurrirá en una pelea real.

—Dije que no. Es su decisión, si quiere el brazo él te lo dirá. No lo voy a obligar—con esto Steve lo dejo y Tony quería pegarle a algo. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

Cuando Bucky se unió a ellos en el siguiente entrenamiento era un poco ridículo la facilidad con la que encajaba con ellos. Él prefirió ser el francotirador del equipo, en el primer momento Clint no había estado feliz con esa decisión. Bucky era excelente con su rifle y también en el campo de combate. Era un peso pesado, al igual que Steve y Thor y él era tan rápido como Clint y Natasha. Era realmente un poco injusto.

Después de cinco prácticas, Steve decidió que Bucky podía salir con ellos. Todo el mundo parecía muy entusiasmado con eso pero Tony estaba preocupado.

—No es para bajar el estado de ánimo ni nada, pero ¿qué pasa con el Soldado? —pregunto y apenas tropezó con la última parte. Cuando todo el mundo lo miraba inquisitivamente dijo lo siguiente: —La última vez que Bucky fue golpeado perdió el control. ¿Qué pasa si sucede en la lucha? ¿Y si pierde el control y uno de nosotros tiene que detenerlo?

Todo el mundo parecía un poco solemne y al final fue el propio Bucky quien tomó la palabra. —Puedo manejarlo. Ya soy mejor en eso.

—Tony tiene un punto—dijo Clint—. Puedes manejarlo durante la práctica. Nadie puede decir lo que ocurrirá durante una pelea real.

Steve parecía contemplar un poco eso, antes de decir: —Podemos elegir la primera batalla con cuidado. Tal vez algo pequeño. Pero no me malinterpreten, si necesitamos él no se quedara aquí.

Tony no era feliz con eso, pero Steve no sonaba como si fuera a ceder a eso y así que Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto. Es solo mi vida—murmuro en voz baja y se alegró que nadie lo oyera.

**xxx**

La primera misión de Bucky fueron unas grandes mariposas.

Nadie pensaba que los Vengadores tendrían que salir para eso, pero resulto que las mariposas no solo eran enormes, sino que también torpes. Se estrellaron en todo y sus alas eran suficientes para derribar los coches. Y cuando la primera se estrelló contra un edificio y lo destruyo, los Vengadores fueron llamados.

Ya que esta era la primera vez que Bucky estaba en una pelea real desde que se alejó de Hydra todo el mundo estaba un poco preocupado que fuera a caer de nuevo como el Soldado de Invierno. Tony estaba esperando por eso en secreto, y se sentía mal por ello.

Él trato de mantenerse alejado de Bucky durante la pelea, Tony sabía que no sería capaz de concentrarse si se quedaba cerca de él y también porque si Bucky volviera a caer como el Soldado, este lo querría matar y él no quería esa cerca para eso,

Él tenía a Jarvis para que supervisara el brazo, porque estaba convencido de que se rompería más pronto que tarde. Tony sabía que era inevitable y él quería saber en el segundo que pasara.

Habían acabado casi con la mitad de las mariposas, en realidad no era tan difícil. De repente Bucky no respondía a las llamadas y Tony podía ver desde lo alto que se estaba moviendo más como el Soldado. Tony estaba atraído por el Soldado y voló casi por instinto hacia él, pero se contuvo y se concentró en los insectos de nuevo.

El equipo de repente se puso tenso por razones completamente diferentes a las mariposas y la masiva destrucción que habían causado, Steve le ordeno a alguien que permaneciera cerca de Bucky. Tony y Sam estaban en el cielo, Natasha estaba con Steve demasiado lejos así que Clint tuvo que ver a Bucky.

Tony mantuvo un ojo sobre ellos mientras vencía a otro de los insectos gigantes y vio como Clint con cautela se acercó más a Bucky. No parecía que el Soldado se fijara en él, totalmente absorto en derribar a una mariposa se había acercado mucho a Tony, que estaba demasiado distraído como para notarlo. Clint mantuvo su distancia. Nadie sabía cómo el Soldado reaccionaba con otras personas.

— ¿Tienes miedo de cuidarlo? —Tony no pudo evitar preguntarle para aligerar el ambiente tenso y, sin duda, casi podía sentir que la mirada que Clint le lanzaba.

— ¿Qué tal si te disparo? —Replico Clint, y antes de que alguien supiera lo que paso, el Soldado estaba de pie justo en frente de Clint, nivelo el arma a su cara.

Tony apenas oyó cuando Steve hablo. —No.

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto frenéticamente y Clint levanto lentamente sus manos.

—No estoy seguro si tu compañero quiere que deje de bromear o si quiere que pare de existir—exclamo Clint cuando el soldado dio otro paso a su dirección, el arma ahora presionaba la frente de Clint.

—Apuesto a que son los chistes—dijo Tony y él podía ver que la concentración del Soldado decaía.

Clint también lo noto porque dijo: —Tal vez deberías seguir hablando, Stark.

—Tal vez debería hacer menos que eso—Tony disparo de nuevo antes de que otra mariposa chocara contra él.

Eso realmente requería su concentración completa y Tony trataba de no pensar en el hecho de que el Soldado estaba allí.

Él no le podía poner atención, especialmente no ahora que las mariposas decidieron hacer equipo contra él, Jarvis le informo que Sam se había único a Clint y parecía que actualmente estaba ocupado tratado de tratando de hacer que el Soldado se fuera. Parecía que tuvo éxito porque ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Clint se unió a Natasha y Steve.

Sam se quedó con Bucky y ninguno de ellos se unió a la lucha de nuevo, a pesar de que Tony necesitaba un poco de apoyo aéreo. Al final trabajo sin Sam y cuando el ultimo insecto cayó, Steve estaba corriendo hacia Sam y Bucky.

Tony voló hacia abajo y cuando toco el suelo oyó a Bucky decir: —Lo siento, Steve, perdí el control por un segundo.

Steve parecía aliviado, Tony se alegró de estar bajo la armadura porque no tenía que mantener su cara bajo control, él estaba seguro de que no lograría mantenerla en este momento. El Soldado había estado allí, justo allí, y Tony había perdido su oportunidad, una vez más. Ni siquiera le importaba que Bucky le había dicho que el Soldado quería matarlo, prácticamente se había olvidado de eso en el momento, ahora Tony no podía soportar ver a Bucky.

Se dio la vuelta y con voz cortante dijo: —Los veo en la torre—se había ido antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

Tony asistió a la sesión informativa, pero jugaba con su teléfono todo el tiempo y cuando se le pregunto por qué desapareció tan rápido, hizo una excusa sobre la empresa.

Bucky parecía estar mejor, eso era cierto, pero no sirvió de nada el hecho de que él solo quería al Soldado. Tony sabía que estaba mal y él debería estar feliz de que Bucky parecía tener más control sobre el soldado, pero la verdad era que Tony extrañaba al Soldado.

Extrañaba cuando aparecía de repente, extrañaba que el Soldado confiara en él a pesar de que Tony no hubiera hecho nada para merecerlo y extrañaba sus reuniones en el parque.

Tony aun había ido allí las primeras semanas después de que Bucky llegara a la torre pero se había detenido una vez que este admitió que el Soldado quería matarlo. Estaba muy herido como para volver allí.

Y ahora todo lo que tenía eran esos breves momento en los que el Soldado rompía el control de Bucky y siempre hacia que su corazón se acelerara. Tony lo atribuyo al miedo de perder la vida y no lo examino más.

Después de la primera misión, Bucky, fue enviado a la banca por algún tiempo, porque mientras el Soldado no le había hecho daño a Clint o Sam, nadie estaba seguro si eso fuera a permanecer de esa manera y así Bucky tuvo que quedarse cuando convocaban a los Vengadores.

Tony podía decir que a Bucky no le gustaba eso, solo quería luchar, pero desde luego eso no cambiaría la opinión de Steve. Tony todavía estaba preocupado por el brazo y estaba realmente contento de que Bucky no pusiera tanta fuerza de lo que ya lo hacía.

Cuando Bucky vio a él de nuevo porque el brazo se había quedado en una sola posición, Tony expuso algunas reglas para el uso del brazo.

—No cosas pesadas. No levantar pesas, no hacer flexiones con este brazo. No va a durar para siempre. Así que detente—murmuro mientras trataba de conectar un cable nuevo.

Fue más difícil cada vez que Bucky regresaba y Tony no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempos sería capaz de ponerle parches. Él se lo había dicho a Bucky, de nuevo, pero él se había limitado mirar a Tony y decir: —Pero para mí se ve muy bien.

Tony se había abstenido a rodar los ojos pero estaba seguro que sonaba exasperado cuando respondió. —Se ve bien desde el exterior, ya que es de un metal bastante decente, casi tan bueno como mi traje. El interior es lo que me preocupa. Se desmorona.

—Entonces haz que se detenga—dijo Bucky y Tony cerró el último panel con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Si tan solo fuera fácil—dijo y se alejó de Bucky.

Tony había tratado de abrir el tema del nuevo brazo un par de veces más, pero Bucky había declinado cada vez y ahora Tony estaba esperando a que el brazo finalmente dejara de funcionar de manera que Bucky no pudiera hacer nada más que aceptar el nuevo brazo.

El brazo funciono el tiempo suficiente para que Steve permitiera que Bucky regresara al campo de batalla, a partir de entonces una parte de Jarvis y la atención de Tony fue consumida en observar el brazo.

Estaba bastante claro de qué lado estaba Steve sobre todo el tema del brazo especialmente porque hasta ahora este brazo se veía bien. Lo que no tenía capacidad de control era Bucky sobre el soldado.

A estas alturas ya era normal que el Soldado se mostrara durante una misión y nadie se sorprendía cuando esto pasaba. Hasta ahora el Soldado no había atacado a nadie de ellos y siempre parecía entender la situación porque cuando Bucky perdía el control ni siquiera vacilaba en su lucha.

La única diferencia era que el Soldado siempre se abría paso hacia Tony, sin importar que estuviera en el aire o en el suelo y Steve interceptaba al Soldado un par de veces cuando Tony estaba muy ocupado para darse cuenta. Tony realmente no estaba muy ocupado, él solo quería que el Soldado llegara a él una vez, solo para ver sus acciones, por supuesto, pero Steve no lo permitía y Tony no sabía si debía estar feliz por eso, o si quería maldecir por eso.

Las demás misiones el Soldado rompía el control más rápido y Bucky no podía explicarlo. Si no fuera por el hecho de que el soldado todavía quería matar a Tony, todo el mundo probablemente habría sido feliz por eso, porque el soldado era una verdadera ventaja, a falta de una mejor palara.

Bucky era un luchador muy bueno, pero el Soldado parecía más cómodo con el uso de sus fortalezas y no rehuía de herir a sus enemigos si era necesario, no como Bucky que era muy cuidadoso de no infringir más daño de lo que necesitaba.

Pero el Soldado seguía siendo un comodín e incluso Steve pudo ver eso. Él lo había traído al entrenamiento una vez, pero no había ido tan bien.

Todos se habían reunido en el entrenamiento cuando Steve dijo: —He estado pensando.

Sam inmediatamente respondió con un murmuro: —Oh dios—pero Steve no fue disuadido por eso.

—Creo que sería muy útil si pudiéramos entrenar con el Soldado. Sin Tony presente, por supuesto.

—Échame del equipo, ¿por qué no? —dijo Tony, mientras el resto del equipo se mantuvo en silencio.

—No quiero echarte. Creo que sería mejor si pudiéramos al menos entrenar con el Soldado una vez—se volvió a Bucky antes de continuar—. Pierdes el control casi siempre y más rápido que antes. El soldado es una carga. No sabemos cómo funciona. Creo que el entrenamiento con él podría ayudarnos.

—Fue entrenado en el cuarto rojo, Steve—dijo Natasha—. Por lo general, no hacemos trabajo en equipo.

—Tú pareces hacerlo bien—señalo Tony y Natasha le sonrió.

—Ha sido un largo camino. Solo pregúntale a Clint.

—Oh no, no le preguntes a Clint, ella me mataría si alguna vez les digo cuando tiempo le tomo—dijo apresuradamente Clint y aligero el ánimo.

—Y esa es la razón por la que creo que deberíamos entrenar aquí y no solo esperar lo mejor en la batalla—explico Steve con los ojos fijos en Bucky manteniéndose en silencio durante toda la plática.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo miraba se enderezó un poco. —No voy a ceder el control con gusto—dijo y antes de que alguien pudiera protestar, murmuro: —Me sentiría como si ellos fueran a ganar.

Eso puso fin a la discusión al instante y Steve nunca volvió a mencionar eso de nuevo. Y puesto a que el Soldado hacia su función cuando luchaban, nadie protesto

No cambio el hecho de que el Soldado todavía se movía en dirección de Tony cada vez que podía y que Tony lo observaba más que los otros.

Y esa fue la única razón de que Tony fuera el primero en darse cuenta de que lo inevitable finamente ocurriría.

Estaban luchando con hipopótamos, habían experimentado con ellos, y fue una lucha dura. Eran más o menos del mismo tamaño que deberían ser, pero Tony estaba seguro de que estaban mejorados porque ningún animal tenía derecho de ser tan agresivo o menos inmune a los ataques, por no hablar de que eran mucho más rápidos de lo que deberían ser, de acuerdo con Jarvis.

Parecían atacar a los humanos solo porque podían y había por lo menos quince de ellos por ahí. Natasha y Sam eran casi de ninguna ayuda contra ellos ya que las balas no podían perforar su piel gruesa y después las fechas tranquilizantes de Clint no parecieron hacer ningún efecto.

El repulsor era bastante eficaz contra ellos, al igual que el escudo de Steve y el Soldado fue capaz de infligir daño con su brazo. Entre los tres se las arreglaron para llevar a cabo la mayor parte de los animales feroces hasta que quedaron dos.

Steve estaba ocupado luchando contra uno de ellos mientras que el otro corrió hacia el Solado. El Soldado era muy dependiente de su brazo, Tony era testigo de eso, por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando el Soldado extendió su brazo para detener al animal.

 También no fue una sorpresa que el brazo no pudiera soportar el esfuerzo, Tony estaba bastante seguro de que podía oír el chasquido del brazo. El hipopótamo corrió y arrojo al Soldado al edificio de al lado. El animal parecía tener un problema personal con el Soldado, ya que estaba listo para ir por él.

Tony no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, ya que sin el brazo el soldado no podía hacer mucho para defenderse, Tony se precipito tras él. Jarvis le hizo saber que con un solo golpe por parte del animal hacia el Soldado podría hacer que la estructura de la casa se viniera abajo.

Tony logro empujar al soldado a un lado justo antes de que el animal lo golpeara y Tony fue lanzado al siguiente muro. Tony tuvo tiempo para registrar la rabia en el rostro del solado que ya estaba caminando hacia él y el animal antes de desmayarse.

**xxx**

— ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Tony? —fue lo primero que escucho Tony cuando abrió los ojos. Estaba un poco desorientado y se sintió confuso pero era probablemente debido al dolor de cabeza.

Steve estaba de pie al final de la cama del hospital y su rostro era una mezcla entre molestia, ira y alivio.

— ¿Bucky? —al instante deseo un vaso de agua. Su garganta estaba seca, pero antes de que pudiera mirar al alrededor a ver si alguien había colocado uno a un lado de su cama, Bucky dijo: —Estaba jodidamente bien. Eso era totalmente innecesario. Podía haberlo vencido. Lo hice, al final, porque estabas inconsciente.

Su voz tenía un tono acusador y Tony quería responder pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca y finalmente miro alrededor para ver el agua. La suerte estaba de su lado, al lado derecho de su cama había un vaso con agua y un popote. Extendió la mano, se lesionó en el proceso pero cuando tuvo el vaso en sus manos bebió el agua fresca.

Cuando termino vio que Bucky se veía bien, excepto por el brazo de metal, obviamente estaba roto y Tony se relajó. —De acuerdo con Jarvis no lo estabas. Mi apuesta era mejor.

Bucky quería decir algo a eso, Tony podía decir eso por la forma en la que su mandíbula se movía, pero Steve lo hizo callar. —Tu solo eres un humano, Tony. Nosotros tenemos el suero para mantenernos vivos—dijo y luego se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Tengo el traje, Steve. Estuvo bien. Me encontré con los números y la probabilidad de que iba a sobrevivir mucho más que Bucky.

Steve se le quedo mirando. — ¿Más? ¿Arriesgaste tu vida sabiendo que había una posibilidad, una posibilidad muy real de que no podrías hacerlo?

—Ohm… ¿probablemente? Los números de Bucky…

—No me importan los números de Bucky. Nunca vuelvas a poner tu vida en riesgo. No si hay una posibilidad de que pudieras morir, ¿me entendiste?

Tony trato de incorporarse pero el dolor lo mantuvo donde estaba. —Si claro. Quiero ver que dices cuando Bucky muera y te diga que pude haber hecho algo—Steve respiro profundamente, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Tony continúo. —No te molestes. Yo lo haría de nuevo, y lo sabes. Si hay una posibilidad de que pueda salvar a alguien, la tomare. No importa lo que digas.

Tony cuidadosamente mantuvo en silencio el hecho de que iba a salvar a Bucky incluso si eso significaba la muerte. Eso no era útil y ninguno de ellos entendería y Tony no se los explicaría. Ya era bastante malo que Bucky no lo recordara. Absolutamente no iba a vivir en un mundo donde Bucky moría porque Tony no hizo nada.

Pero ellos no necesitaban saber eso y pasando por las dagas que los ojos de Bucky le estaban disparando, él ni siquiera quería saber eso.

—Solo necesito que seas más cuidadoso, Tony. Por favor—dijo finalmente Steve y Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Lo intentare. No voy a hacer ninguna promesa. Ahora, ¿cuál es el daño?

Al final resulto que el daño era más irritante que peligroso y Tony tuvo que usar un yeso en su brazo por las próximas semanas.

Estaba molesto después de unas pocas horas, porque incluso los analgésicos que se encargaban del dolor persistente, no dejaron que Tony trabajara como él quería.

Bucky bajo a su taller el día después de que Tony fue dado de alta del hospital y se sentó en su banco habitual. Por suerte, Tony se rompió el brazo izquierdo, por lo que todavía podría hacer un montón de cosas, pero definitivamente no es suficiente para trabajar en el brazo.

Sin embargo, él lo reviso para ver cuál era el daño y fue devastador. La articulación del codo solo funciono hasta cierto punto antes de que se quedara atascado, el hombro perdió la mayor parte de su movilidad y Bucky apenas podía abrir la mano, por no hablar de mover los dedos o sostener algo. Apenas había algo que no estuviera roto y Tony no estaba seguro de si podía reparar el daño. Probablemente podría hacerlo si el brazo se encontrara en mejor estado, pero ya estaba más desgastado, no había mucho que Tony pudiera hacer.

— ¿Y? —pregunto Bucky cuando le tomo demasiado tiempo a Tony decir algo.

—Necesitas un brazo nuevo—le dijo y miro a Bucky directo a los ojos—. No queda nada para salvar.

—No. Tu puedes repararla—Tony tuvo que apartar la mirada de él, sonaba demasiado como el soldado, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Es bueno saber que tienes algo de fe en mí, pero realmente no hay mucho que pueda hacer. El brazo es pérdida total.

—No. Tú necesitas repararlo.

—Bucky, no hay mucho para reparar. Todo está dañado en un lugar u otro. No quiero ni ver como se ve al interior. Ese brazo está acabado.

Mientras Tony hablaba, Bucky se levantó y comenzó a caminar, el brazo de metal estaba cerca de su cuerpo y la otra mano la pasaba por su cabello. —Tienes que repararlo. Tienes que hacerlo. No me importa cuánto tiempo necesites—mascullo Bucky y Tony cambio de posición, de manera que lo pudiera ver.

—Bucky tienes que entender. No puedo hacer eso. El nuevo brazo…

— ¡No quiero otro maldito brazo! —Le grito Bucky—. No voy a dejar que tomes otra cosa de mí. ¡Eso no va a suceder!

La mirada frenética en los ojos de Bucky hizo que Tony se sintiera inseguro si todavía estaba hablando con él o estaba atrapado en algo más, así que hizo todo lo posible para mantener la calma.

—Bucky. Escúchame. No quiero tomar nada de ti. Pero ese brazo no es rescatable. Ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar con eso.

—Entonces debes de hacer tu maldito mejor esfuerzo para averiguarlo. Porque no voy a querer ese brazo nuevo—y dejo el taller con esas palabras, Tony realmente quería romper algo.

Bucky no estaba siendo razonable y Tony sabía que no podía obligarlo a tomar el brazo, pero él realmente deseaba poder en este momento. Solo para demostrar lo maravilloso que sería el nuevo y que Bucky no tenía que comportarse como un niño sobre esto.

Le tomo tiempo para calmarse antes de preguntarle a Jarvis si podría mostrarle el brazo dañado. No le había mentido a Bucky cuando le dijo que no sabía ni por dónde empezar con esto y no estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar.

Bucky lo evito después de su última reunión y Tony estaba contento por ello. No sabía si podía soportar otro golpe en este momento.

Después de cinco semanas se pudo quitar el yeso, hablo con el médico para quitárselo más temprano de lo normal, pero le dijo que tenía que hacer algo de entrenamiento físico en primer lugar antes de que pudiera trabajar con el brazo por un periodo prolongado.

Las cinco semanas le dieron suficiente tiempo para desarrollar algo así como un plan de batalla y él estaba seguro de poder restaurar el brazo de Bucky lo suficiente como para hacer el más básico de los movimientos. Bucky no parecía contento con eso cuando le dijo pero Tony no volvería a sacar el tema del nuevo brazo nunca más, por lo que Bucky tenía que lidiar con eso por su cuenta.

Tony casi terminaba con el brazo cuando el AIM atacó uno de los edificios del SI.

A Tony ni a Bucky se les permitía salir a misiones, pero ya que eran los némesis personales de Tony y dado que estaban atacando su propia compañía no había manera de que se quedaría sin hacer nada. Y Bucky obviamente no le hizo caso a Steve y fue con ellos.

Clint y Natasha se unieron a ellos y tan pronto como los agentes del AIM notaron que los Vengadores llegaron, concentraron su ataque sobre Tony. No fue un gran problema, ya que era perfectamente capaz de derrotarlos, pero el número era un poco preocupante.

Los otros se unieron a la lucha y tenían un trabajo bastante fácil, derrotar a los agente al cabo todos estaban concentrados en Tony. Nadie sabía exactamente lo que querían, pero no parecía que se las arreglaran para conseguirlo y eso era buena.

Se retiraron un poco cuando se dieron cuenta que no se podían llevar a Tony y parecían llegar a una nueva estrategia. Algunos de ellos dispararon al azar contra los Vengadores para mantenerlos a raya y cuando Tony se puso delante de Bucky para protegerlo de una bala de repente cambio su enfoque.

Loa agentes atacaron de nuevo y esta vez concentraron sus ataques en Bucky que tenía dificultades para defenderse a sí mismo ya que su brazo de metal todavía estaba fuera de servicio. Unos pocos segundos en la pelea y perdió el control, el Soldado tomo el control a pesar de que no parecía hacer nada mejor que Bucky.

Los demás estaban ocupado luchando contra los ataques por lo que Tony se aseguró de que Bucky no saliera herido. Él hizo todo lo posible para proteger al Soldado de las balas, y muy deliberadamente no dejo de persistir la idea de que esto es lo más cerca que había estado desde la última visita, cuando alguien saco una pistola y disparo hacia el Soldado.

Tony extendió la mano para coger la bala y Jarvis le advirtió que eso era un dispositivo EMP pero era demasiado tarde. El EMP se apagó y el traje se vino abajo, era demasiado pesado para Tony sin el sistema de apoyo, y Tony contemplo rápidamente sus opciones.

Permanecer en el traje y no ayudar y dejar al Soldado sin protección durante otros tres minutos hasta que volviera la conexión o salir del traje y hacer todo lo posible para infligir daño y cubrir la espalda del Soldado.

La decisión no fue tan difícil y por lo tanto, Tony utilizo las escotillas de desbloqueo manual del traje.

Cuando el Soldado se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se acercó al traje, todavía tratando de mantener los agentes a raya, y Tony pensó haber escuchado decir: —No, idiota—pero no podía ser, el disparo fue demasiado alto para escuchar algo.

Cuando Tony estaba fuera del traje, estaba contento de que Steve le hubiera hecho practicar combate mano a mano, ya que era bastante útil en este momento, se las arregló para derrotar a tres agentes del AIM y ahora cambiaron su concentración a él, de nuevo.

También dejaron de disparar, era un poco extraño, pero Tony no podía preguntarse acerca de eso durante mucho tiempo; él se estaba asegurando de que nadie lo noqueara.

Estaba luchando espalda contra espalda con el Soldado y cuando una ronda de ataque llevo a Tony hombro a hombro con el Solado, este brevemente extendió la mano para estrechar el brazo de Tony.

Tony vacilo con eso por un segundo y fue un segundo largo debido a que recibió un golpe en la cabeza y Tony solo tuvo tiempo de registrar que estaba cayendo, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la tardanza, pero he estado presentando y luego con esto de la Universidad estoy hecha un desastre jajaja. La próxima semana subo el ultimo capitulo de esta hermosa fic ♥


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando el polvo se asentó Steve llamo a sus compañeros de equipo. Natasha, Sam y Clint respondieron de inmediato, sabiendo lo que haría Steve si no respondían sus llamados cuando la lucha terminaba.

Bucky probablemente seguía siendo el Soldado, —que era algo tan común a estas alturas—y este nunca respondía. No era parte del equipo y no le importaban los demás, solo le importaba Tony. El Soldado todavía parecía decidido a matarlo y siempre que tenía un segundo para respirar durante una pelea se dirigía hacia él.

Hasta el momento, Steve y los demás siempre lograban interceptarlo antes de que pudiera llegar a Tony, pero Steve sabía que era un juego peligroso. Algún día no serían lo suficientemente rápidos y por lo que había visto hasta el momento el Soldado era una amenaza real, no solo para Tony sino para todos ellos.

Su falta de respuesta no le preocupaba a Steve, lo que lo hizo preocuparse fue que Tony no había respondido. Eso era preocupante porque incluso si Tony estuviera inconsciente, Jarvis le debería haber respondido a Steve.

— ¿Jarvis? —Pregunto después de un minuto sin una respuesta de Tony.

— _Señor, no está en su traje y parece haber perdido el auricular. No tengo medios para conectar con él_ —respondió Jarvis inmediatamente y ahora Steve estaba muy preocupado.

Tony no debía estar fuera del traje. Habían practicado defensa si llegaba a eso, pero Tony no sería capaz de mantenerse contra esa cantidad de enemigos.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Jarvis porque Tony había dejado el traje, el Soldado, se acercó a él. Levanto su arma y apunto a la cabeza de Steve, esto también pasaba de manera regular últimamente pero Steve no se preocupaba, pero esta vez él parecía realmente enfadado.

— ¿Dónde está? —gruño el Soldado y se acercó lo suficiente como para poner la pistola directamente en la cabeza de Steve.

Por lo general mantenía más distancia, muy consciente de que Steve lo podía desarmar si quería. Steve podía oír a los otros venir detrás de él, a pesar de eso no se atrevió a voltear la cabeza.

—No vas a llegar hasta Tony—dijo Clint y trato de sonar casual, pero Steve podía oír la tensión de fondo—. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender eso?

El Soldado saco otra arma y Steve se preguntó cuántos segundos tendría para desarmarlo, si esto salía mal. —Dime donde esta—dijo de nuevo el Soldado, pero ahora sonaba un poco desesperado—. Tengo que encontrarlo.

El Soldado estaba sudando y respirando demasiado pesado, Steve sospechaba que era porque estaba usando el brazo dañado.

—Sam, ve a buscarlo—le ordeno Steve, sin dejar de mirar al Soldado. Él no dejaría que el Soldado hiriera a Tony, pero estaba el hecho de que Tony no había respondido y probablemente no significaba nada bueno.

Sam fue inmediatamente en la dirección de donde el Soldado había venido ya que había sido el último de ellos que había visto Tony y después de unos minutos informo: —El traje está aquí, esta vacío. Pero parece funcionar. Tony no está a la vista.

—Joder—murmuro Clint y el Soldado se tensó.

— ¿Dónde está? —dijo el Soldado, como si eso fuera lo único que pudiera decir, y apretó más el arma en la cabeza de Steve. Eso se estaba yendo de las manos rápidamente y Steve necesitaba frenar al Soldado para que ellos pudieran buscar a Tony sin tener miedo de que este llegara primero.

—Natasha, quinjet, ya sabes que—dijo Steve y Natasha se alejó.

Clint dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dando a Steve el espacio que necesitaría para luchar contra el Soldado, Steve no dudo ni un segundo más. Se movió rápidamente, pero la bala rozo su cabeza y si no fuera por el casco estaría sangrando en ese momento, se concentró plenamente en el Soldado.

El Soldado tenía una ventaja, estaba claro que luchaba para hacerle daño a Steve, mientras Steve siempre se contenía, porque no le quería hacer daño a Bucky. El Soldado era más rápido y fuerte, incluso con el brazo dañado, y Steve tuvo que pegarle con más fuerza hasta que logro someterlo. Pero incluso entonces no podía retenerlo por mucho tiempo ya que el Soldado se estaba retorciendo de su agarre.

Un segundo después, Natasha estaba a su lado y puso unas esposas alrededor de las muñecas del Soldado. Habían sido diseñadas originalmente para Hulk, pero durante las pruebas, Tony se había enterado de que también podían contener a Steve e incluso a Thor, ellos pensaron que iban a trabajar con una gran cantidad de seres súper fuertes, así que hicieron de diferentes tamaños.

Cuando habían empezado a llevar al Soldado a las misiones, Steve también había traído unas esposas y ahora estaba contento de haberlo hecho.

Dejo de luchar con el Soldado y ahora este miraba a Steve, la traición era clara en sus ojos. —Por favor—murmuro y tiro de las esposas, pero era inútil. No iba a quebrarlas.

Steve dio un paso atrás mientras el Soldado se movía a sentarse en la parte delantera pero se mantuvo cerca de Steve, sin querer subestimar al Soldado, Sam se acercó a ellos y parecía sombrío, especialmente cuando vio las esposas sobre el Soldado.

—Jarvis dijo que Tony dejo el traje después de que tomo el EMP que estaba destinado para él—apunto al Soldado. Las cejas de Steve se alzaron.

— ¿Para Bucky o el Soldado?

—Por lo que he entendido eran para el Soldado.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —Pregunto Clint pero Steve no sabía la respuesta a eso.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? —Pregunto Steve y Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Dejo el traje para ayudar al Soldado, pero luego perdió su auricular. Jarvis no sabe lo que paso.

—Estaba inconsciente—dijo de pronto el Soldado y ahora parecía muy enojado.

— ¿Tu hiciste eso? —Pregunto Clint y parecía que el Soldado quería matarlo.

—Lo golpearon—dijo con voz tensa y no miro a nadie—. Yo estaba allí—murmuro y Steve no pudo identificar la emoción en su voz.

—Probablemente se lo llevaron—dijo Natasha y aunque Steve no quería oírlo, sabía que ella tenía la razón.

—Fue AIM. Tendría sentido si ellos iban tras él—agrego Clint y Steve asintió.

—Jarvis, ¿tienes algún video sobre esto?

— _Desactivaron el sistema. Me las arregle para traerlo de vuelta, pero no pude encontrar nada._

—Maldita sea—dijo Sam y Steve no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Bueno, vamos a tratar esto como un secuestro—dijo Steve y todos asintieron—. Sam, Clint, ustedes van a custodiarlo—dijo y señalo al Soldado—. Natasha uy yo veremos que podemos encontrar aquí y luego nos encontraremos de vuelta en la torre—todo el mundo asintió—. Jarvis, ¿puedes operar el traje y llevarlo de vuelta a la torre?

— _Claro._

—Bueno. Lleva al Soldado contigo.

— _Desde luego_ —dijo Jarvis, mientras el traje comenzaba a moverse. El soldado lo observo con cansancio, no se resistió cuando Jarvis puso su brazo alrededor de él.

El traje despego y San un poco después. Steve y Natasha barrieron el lugar. No pudieron encontrar nada que pudiera decirles lo que paso o de donde tomaron a Tony, por lo que también partieron de regreso a la torre.

— _Capitán, debo de informarle que mis protocolos demandan que el Coronel Rhodes debe ser informado tan pronto el paradero del señor Stark sea incierto._

— ¿Está en camino? —Pregunto Steve y esperaba que la respuesta fuera sí. Probablemente necesitarían ayuda.

— _Sí, capitán. Llegará en menos de una hora_.

—Mantenlo informado de todo lo que encontramos hasta ahora—Jarvis no respondió a eso, pero Steve estaba seguro de que iba a decirle a Rhodey todo lo que sabían.

Cuando Steve y Natasha entraron a la sala de conferencias, el Soldado se sento en una silla mientras Clint se ponía de pie justo detrás de él, listo para interferir en cualquier momento. Sam estaba ocupado mirando algunas pantallas, pero se dio la vuelta cuando entraron.

—Empezamos sin ti—dijo y señalo una pantalla—. Se lo llevaron. Jarvis fue capaz de obtener las imágenes de los edificios circundantes. Estamos tratando de realizar un seguimiento a su camión.

— ¿Ha habido suerte hasta ahora? —Pregunto Steve mientras se quitaba su casco. Mantuvo su escudo, quien sabría cuándo sería necesario.

—Jarvis está tratando de reconstruir su camino.

— _Es difícil. Siguieron las carreteras pequeñas. Hasta ahora los he perdido dos veces, pero me las arregle para encontrarlos de nuevo_ —dijo Jarvis y Steve frunció el ceño.

— ¿No hay manera de seguir a Tony?

— _Me temo que se ha negado a todos los dispositivos de seguimiento_.

Por supuesto, Tony no quería ser rastreado, pero en este momento habría sido muy conveniente.

— ¿Se puede seguir el rastro de la energía del reactor arc? —Pregunto Natasha.

— _La salida de energía del dispositivo es demasiado pequeño para ser rastrado_.

— ¿Qué pasa con el camión? ¿Aun en movimiento? —Pregunto Steve y Jarvis le mostro el archivo.

— _Todavía están en movimiento, están dejando la ciudad, eso hará que sea más difícil para mí_.

—No pierdas eses camión, Jarvis.

—No lo hare, capitán—Jarvis sonaba muy decidido, Steve era consciente que los programas informáticos no deberían de ser capaz de sonar como nada, pero estaba contento de que Jarvis tuviera personalidad.

Steve volteo con el Soldado, que seguía sentado muy quieto, parecía cautivado por las imágenes que se mostraban en la pantalla.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando se lo llevaron? —Le pregunto Steve y el Solado ni siquiera aparto la mirada de la pantalla para responder.

—Yo estaba luchando.

— ¿Él? —Pregunto Clint y ahora el Soldado lo miro y su mirada era dura.

—No—dijo, y su voz no permitía ninguna discusión—. Yo puedo ayudar—dijo y volvió a mirar a Steve—. Por favor. Puedo ayudar.

— ¿Para que puedas matarlo? No lo creo. Nosotros lo encontraremos.

El Soldado, obviamente, quería decir algo de eso, pero en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Rhodey entro. — ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto en lugar de saludar.

—AIM. Nos atacaron y tomaron a Tony. No sabemos dónde está en este momento, pero Jarvis está trabajando en eso.

—Bueno—dijo Rhodey y comenzó a darse la vuelta para ver la pantalla cuando sus ojos se posaron en el Soldado—. ¿Por qué esta esposado? —parecía realmente sorprendido y Steve se preguntó por décima vez que tanto Tony le había dicho a Rhodey sobre Bucky.

—Bucky perdió el control. Es el Soldado en este momento.

—Sí, puedo ver eso. Pero, ¿Por qué esta esposado?

—Él quiere matar a Tony. Creo que no queremos que él corra y haga eso—dijo Clint pero Rhodey frunció el ceño.

— ¿Haga qué?

Así que Tony no le dijo todo a Rhodey. Steve no estaba seguro de por qué Tony lo mantenía en secreto,  pero con la forma en la que Rhodey estaba mirando al Soldado, probablemente él le hubiera dicho a Tony que los echara. Solo por mantener a Tony seguro.

—Bucky nos dijo que el soldado quiere matar a Tony—dijo Steve pero no explico más.

El Soldado y Rhodey se estaban mirando el uno al otro y de repente el Soldado parecía emocionado. —Él te lo ha dicho—dijo y Rhodey asintió.

Steve estaba perdido en lo que pudieran significar esas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa el Soldado levanto las manos. —Puedo ayudar.

Rhodey dio un paso hacia el Soldado y Steve estaba listo para detenerlo cuando él se detuvo. — ¿Es cierto lo que ellos dicen? —Pregunto y el Soldado negó con la cabeza mientras decía: —Por favor—. Rhodey parecía pensar durante unos segundos antes de preguntar: — ¿Puedes encontrarlo?

—Siempre lo encontré—dijo el Soldado y Steve no entendía una palabra.

Rhodey obviamente lo hacía y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar presiono su pulgar en medio de las esposas. Eran sólidas, no permitían espacio para el movimiento y la almohadilla de la huella digital estaba en medio donde los dedos de la persona que las llevaba no tuvieran oportunidad de llegar. Steve sabía que todo el equipo era capaz de abrir las esposas, pero no había pensado si Rhodey lo podía hacer.

Cuando las esposas cayeron al suelo, Steve camino hacia él, pero Rhodey se interpuso en su camino. —Que haga su trabajo—dijo, no parecía amenazara Steve pero estaba bastante seguro que Rhodey lucharía si Steve trataba de llegar al Soldado.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Pregunto Clint, ya había sacado su arco e incluso Natasha tenía las pistolas fuera. Sam todavía estaba ocupado con el seguimiento de la furgoneta, pero también parecía tenso.

—En realidad no se los podría decir, pero estoy bastante seguro de que el Soldado encontrara a Tony.

— ¿Decir qué? —Pregunto Steve exigiendo una respuesta, él Soldado se acercó a las pantallas y se unió a Sam. Parecía hablar con Jarvis y Sam parecía sorprendido. Miro de nuevo a Steve, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros.

Incluso con la ayuda del Solado les llevo casi un día averiguar donde mantenían cautivo a Tony, y Steve no estaba tan seguro si lo hubieran encontrado tan rápidamente si el Soldado no hubiera estado tan determinado a hallarlo. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos durmió durante ese día, nadie se tomó más de diez minutos para hacer algo, el Soldado estaba desesperado por encontrar a Tony y no fue una sorpresa cuando dijo: —Lo tengo. Movámonos.

Steve bloqueo la puerta cuando el Soldado se movió y se negó a ceder esta vez. Bucky nunca había perdido el control durante tanto tiempo y no había ninguna indicación que iba a volver pronto. — ¿A dónde crees que vas? —le pregunto al Soldado, para su sorpresa Rhodey fue el que respondió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tony está por ahí, secuestrado y sin su traje, durante casi dos días ya sabemos dónde está ¿y tú deseas discutir con él?

—No iba a discutir—dijo Steve, levanto las esposas.

—No teneos tiempo para esto—dijo Rhodey y paso junto a Steve—. Él viene, te guste o no.

El Soldado le sonrió, pero había algo en esa sonrisa, como se él retara a Steve a atacarlo. Steve apretó la mandíbula, pero luego dejo pasar al soldado.

Un minuto más tarde estaban en el Quinjet, Clint piloteaba mientras que el Soldado estaba comprobando sus armas. Saco un número alarmante de cuchillos de su traje y Steve se preguntaba de donde los había conseguido. Estaba bastante seguro de que Bucky nunca había llevado esa cantidad de armas.

Volaron a una fábrica abandonada, aparentemente fuera de la ciudad y Steve se preguntaba si los villanos no se cansaban de ese cliché.

 Cunado Clint aterrizo el quinjet una explosión sacudió el lugar y todo el mundo estaba de pie y listo para salir en cuestión de segundos. Ni siquiera esperaron a que el quinjet realmente aterrizara, Steve le indico a Clint que abriera la puerta antes de eso, y tan pronto como todos pudieron salir con seguridad del jet se fueron.

Rhodey y el Soldado estaban al lado de Steve y Sam, Steve todavía miraba al Soldado con cautela. No sabía que haría una vez que viera a Tony, pero no le permitiría hacerle daño.

Una segunda y tercera explosión destruyó la mayor parte del edificio y unos agentes de AIM se estaban alejando. Steve no les hizo caso, Clint, Sam y Natasha se harían cargo de ellos estaba seguro de eso, él siguió al Soldado y a Rhodey a la entrada principal del edificio.

Antes de que pudieran entrar una figura tropezó en la entrada después de un instante Steve se dio cuenta que era Tony. Estaba sangrando por una herida en la cabeza, estaba cubierto de suciedad probablemente por las explosiones y cojeaba, pero además eso parecía ileso.

Cuando Tony los vio venir sonrió como loco pero después sus ojos se posaron sobre el Soldado y de repente parecía a la defensiva. No dejo de caminar hacia ellos pero de pronto el Soldado corrió hacia él de forma inesperada.

Tony vacilo en sus pasos, no sabía si caminar hacia adelante o huir de nuevo a la fábrica, Steve tenía su escudo, listo para dejarlo volar y noquear al Soldado, pero Rhodey lo empujó hacia abajo.

No dijo nada, pero este parecía no pensar que el Soldado le haría daño a Tony y cuando Steve se volvió hacia ellos, Tony parecía pensar lo mismo, porque estaba caminando de nuevo hacia ellos.

El Soldado seguía corriendo hacia él, ni siquiera reducía la velocidad, por lo que casi golpeo a Tony cuando llego a él. Pero en lugar de atacarlo, el Soldado lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo apretó, dándole a Tony el más grande abrazo de oso que Steve hubiera visto nunca.

Tony parecía sorprendido al principio, pero después de unos segundos él tentativamente levanto las manos para devolverle el gesto. El Soldado le dijo algo, demasiado bajo que Steve no pudo entender pero la cara de Tony se ilumino y se relajó en el abrazo.

Steve parecía tan confundido por eso como Sam, que se había unido para ver a Tony, pero cuando miraron a Rhodey, este estaba sonriendo. Steve realmente quería saber lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ocurrió otra explosión y Tony y el Soldado miraron hacia el edificio.

Se movieron de nuevo hacia Steve, Sam y Rhodey y cuando los alcanzaron, Rhodey jalo a Tony en un abrazo.

El Soldado estaba sonriendo débilmente y estaba más relajado. Llamo la atención de Steve y dijo: —Te dije que iba a encontrarlo—y antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, los ojos del Soldado se cerraron y cayó al suelo, obviamente inconsciente.

**xxx**

Tony estaba herido y lo sentía con cada paso que daba fuera del complejo. Realmente deseaba sentarse y esperar a ser rescatado, pero sabía que ese lugar se derrumbaría y tomo coraje para escaparse durante la primera explosión.

Tony sonrió tristemente sabía que AIM no era la organización más brillante, pero le daban espacio para trabajar porque querían su diseño. Eso tenía que ser, como mucho, la cosa más estúpida que hicieran.

Tony estaba muy decidido a salir de la fábrica antes de que el techo cayera sobre su cabeza y por eso no perdió tiempo en pensar ser rescatado y en su lugar camino lesionado hacia la entrada principal. Él no estaba armado, pero hasta ahora nadie lo había tratado de atacar parecía que todos estaban demasiado ocupados corriendo fuera del edificio.

Cuando Tony finalmente salió de la fábrica podría ver el quinjet y poco después vio a tres personas corriendo hacia él. Una gran sonrisa se mostró en su cara cuando reconoció a Steve y Rhodey pero cuando vio a Bucky, vacilo. Era muy claro que ese era el Soldado que estaba corriendo hacia él y Tony casi podía escuchar la voz de Bucky diciéndole que el Soldado quería matarlo, pero aun así corrió hacia él, porque al diablo todo eso.

Había extrañado demasiado al Soldado y si la única oportunidad que tenía estaba justo antes de que lo apuñalara entonces que así sea.

Tony se dio cuenta que Steve había levantado su escudo pero Rhodey había impedido que lo lanzara cuando el Soldado había comenzado a correr hacia él, y entonces el soldado estaba justo allí.

Choco contra Tony sin frenar y Tony apenas se dio cuenta del dolor que le había causado porque de repente se encontró en un abrazo con el Soldado. Él tentativamente levanto las manos para devolver el gesto, más como un relejo porque estaba confundido en cuanto a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Ahora estas a salvo. Te tengo y nunca te dejare—dijo el Soldado y Tony podía sentir toda la tensión salir de su cuerpo. Prácticamente se dejó caer en el Soldado y ni siquiera le importaba estar herido.

El Soldado estaba de vuelta y lo encontró, como siempre lo había hecho y no iba dejarlo. Tony no dijo nada pero apretó al Soldado lo mejor que pudo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo se habría quedado así si no fuera por la explosión.

Tony y el Soldado se separaron, aunque no lo bastante para dejarse de tocar, miraron hacia el complejo y comenzaron a caminar silenciosamente hacia Steve, Sam y Rhodey. Rhodey lo detuvo para abrazarlo y Tony recordó el momento cuando Rhodey lo había encontrado en el desierto.

—Me encontró—dijo Tony en el cuello de Rhodey y este asintió.

—Lo hizo—respondió y solo entonces Tony se apartó.

No pudo evitar sonreírle a Steve y Sam pero Steve no presto atención porque estaba mirando al Soldado, quien esbozo una sonrisa y dijo: —Te dije que lo encontraría.

Steve obviamente quería decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo los ojos del Soldado se cerraron y cayó al suelo. Un segundo más tarde Tony estaba al lado de este, sin preocuparse de que hincarse no era bueno para su pierna herida, pero el Soldado estaba inconsciente.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunto Tony, pero todo el mundo se encogió de hombros.

—Él estaba en control todo el tiempo. Tal vez solo necesita un poco de descanso—dijo Rhodey y Tony volvió a mirar al Soldado.

Realmente esperaba que todavía lo siguiera siendo cuando se despertara de nuevo, Tony no estaba seguro de poder manejarlo si Bucky regresaba. Todavía había cosas no dichas entre Tony y el Soldado y Tony no quería esperar más.

—Deberíamos llevarlo al jet—dijo Steve y miro a Tony—. ¿Qué tan mal estas? Todavía estas sangrando.

Tony se llevó la mano a la cabeza y vagamente recordó que una piedra lo había golpeado después de la primera explosión.

—Estoy bien. Todavía puedo caminar—dijo Tony, en lugar de darle una descripción exacta de las heridas y Rhodey levanto las cejas ante eso. Él sabía exactamente lo que Tony estaba haciendo.

 —Bien. Entonces, vámonos—dijo Steve y le pidió a Sam que le ayudara con Bucky.

Clint y Natasha se unieron a ellos en el quinjet, habían contenido a todos los agentes del AIM y lo entregaron a la policía que había arribado hace algunos minutos.

Steve y Sam pusieron a Bucky en la cama que tenían en el jet, Tony se puso a su lado y se negaba a irse de ahí.

Cuando el Soldado despertara, Tony quería estar allí.

En realidad, nadie discutió con él, Tony se preguntó cuánto les había dicho Rhodey, pero después de unos minutos no podía pensar en nada porque el dolor de su pierna era insoportable. Rhode pareció darse cuenta y le ofreció a Tony apoyarse en é y Tony con mucho gusto acepto la oferta.

—Debes sentarte, ¿lo sabes? —le pregunto a Tony, pero podría decirse que se trataba más de una pregunta retórica. Rhodey no le haría dejar al Soldado.

Tony asintió, pero no se movió una pulgada de la cama. Él desesperadamente quería saber lo que había sucedido ese último día, pero cuando volvió su cabeza para preguntárselo Rhodey, este sacudió la cabeza.

—Más tarde—fue todo lo que dijo y Tony comprendió lo que estaba diciendo. Él no les había dicho nada a los otros. Todavía era una cosa entre Tony y el Soldado, Rhodey le dio la oportunidad de que siguiera siendo así.

A mitad de su vuelo, el Soldado comenzó a moverse y Tony se inclinó sobre él. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero cuando miro a Tony se dio cuenta que este no era el Soldado.

— ¿Steve? —Pregunto Bucky y Steve estaba a su lado un segundo después.

—Aquí, Buck.

— ¿Ganamos? —Pregunto Bucky y Steve muy apenas miro a Tony, Tony tenía dificultad para procesar eso.

Era consciente de que Rhodey lo estaba dirigiendo lejos de Bucky, pero apenas podía sentir la mano sobre su cuerpo; estaba entumecido. Esto no podía estar sucediendo de nuevo. No podía soportarlo más.

Rhodey lo llevo a un asiento de modo que finalmente pudiera sentarse y luego se posiciono de manera que Tony no pudiera ver a Bucky y Steve pero aun podía oírlos. Tony sabía que no debería escuchar eso, no lo necesita en ese momento, pero lo podía oír, incluso cuando Rhodey comenzó a hablar con él.

—Buck, hace un día que paso esa pelea—dijo Steve cuidadosamente y Tony no tuvo que ver para saber que Bucky entro en pánico—. Está bien, no le hiciste daño a nadie.

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Bucky y su voz estaba llena de dudas.

Antes de que Steve pudiera responder, Bucky había caído inconsciente de nuevo porque Steve maldecía y luego se acercó Sam para hablar con él.

Solo ahora, Tony se dio cuenta de que Rhodey seguía halando y tuvo que obligarse a escucharlo. —Tony, está bien. ¿Estás conmigo? No tienes por qué preocuparte—dijo Rhodey y Tony se rió de eso.

—Por supuesto que no—le dijo con amargura y puso su rostro entre las manos—. Lo olvido de nuevo. Me dijo que no se iría y lo hizo.

Era más un sollozo que cualquier otra cosa. Rhodey se sentó junto a él y lo atrajo hacia sí, pero Tony no podía relajarse.

—No puedo hacer esto más. No puedo…un minuto pienso que va a estar bien, que va a recordar y al siguiente pasa otra cosa y no puedo…yo no puedo…—A Tony le faltaba el ahora, consciente de que le estaba dando un ataque de pánico, pero no podía parar.

Rhodey movió su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su espalda, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras y funciono, después de unos minutos Tony podía respirar fácilmente otra vez. Él sabía que los otros lo miraban de reojo y se enderezo. Si alguien le preguntaba que estaba pasando probablemente se echaría a llorar. Necesitaba alejarse de ellos por primera vez.

Cuando el quinjet aterrizo en la torre, Tony fue el primero en salir, estaba a mitad de camino por la rampa cuando Rhodey lo alcanzo. —Tienes que ir al médico. Deja que ellos te echen un vistazo.

—Tú puedes hacerlo—dijo Tony—. No voy a ir al médico. Ellos traerán a…—hizo una seña hacia el jet, no dispuesto a decir nada más sobre el asunto. Rhodey siguió caminando y luego suspiro.

—Bien. Taller. El kit medico es el mejor abastecido.

Cuando estuvieron en el ascensor y fuera de la vista, se desplomo contra Rhodey, que llevo su peso sin hacer comentario. Cuando llegaron al taller, Rhodey lo llevo hasta el sofá, donde lo dejo suavemente antes de ir por el botiquín.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensabas que te quería matar? —Pregunto Rhodey de la nada cuando regreso a Tony.

—Estabas en una misión. No se me permitió llamarte.

— ¿Y no pensabas mencionarlo otra vez?

— ¿Qué había que mencionar? Pepper lo sabía y yo solo quería…

—Olvídalo. ¿Le dijiste a Pepper? —Le pregunto Rhodey mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente la sangre de la cara de Tony y anestesiaba la zona—. Esto necesita puntos de sutura.

—Está todo en el botiquín—dijo Tony y cerró los ojos—. No se lo dije por elección, Jarvis conspiro contra mí.

—Debió haber tenido una razón—Tony abrió los ojos acusadoramente, porque él era capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, pero cuando vio a Rhodey enhebrando la aguja los cerro de nuevo—. Está bien, empezando por ahora—dijo Rhodey y Tony trato de no pensar en la aguja pasando por su carne—. Ya sabes, lo que paso hoy—dijo Rhodey y Tony ahora comenzó a concentrarse en la aguja.

—No quiero oírlo, Rhodey—Podía sentir como Rhodey inhaló para decir algo más pero Tony se adelantó—. Rhodey, por favor, no lo hagas. No puedo oírlo en este momento. No me hagas oírlo.

Rhodey dejó escapar un largo suspiro, pero dijo: —Esta bien. No hablare de ello. Ya termine por cierto—Tony abrió los ojos y Rhodey estaba poniendo la aguja lejos—. ¿Dónde más te duele? —Pregunto y Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Moretones en mi lado izquierdo, un esguince en mí pierna. Está bien.

— _Señor, se rompió una costilla, se agrieto otras tres, se torció la rodilla y no debe de poner mucha presión sobre ella_.

Rhodey lo fulmino con la mirada, pero Tony no quería discutir por nada de eso en ese momento. —Gracias por nada—le dijo a Jarvis y este no respondió.

Rhodey le vendo la rodilla sin hacer ningún comentario y cuando puso el botiquín medico a distancia se enderezo. Tony debería haber corrido en ese mismo momento, pero no lo reconoció pronto y cuando Rhodey dijo: —Él se preocupa, sabes—Tony realmente deseaba poder huir.

—No quiero escucharlo—dijo Tony, realmente enojado.

—Pero creo que deberías hacerlo, Tony. Realmente deberías—antes que Tony pudiera objetar de nuevo, Rhodey hablo. —Él se preocupa por ti. Él me rogo que le permitiera ayudar y nunca dudo de que te iba a encontrar. No sé porque Bucky no se acuerda de eso, pero cuando el Soldado se hace cargo de él, definitivamente se preocupa por ti.

—Pero Bucky dijo…—Tony comenzó a hablar, pero Rhodey negó con la cabeza,

—No sé exactamente lo que dijo Bucky, pero ¿se te ocurrió que tal vez simplemente él no pensaba que el Soldado podría tener sentimientos positivos?

Tony quería taparse los oídos o tirar a Rhodey, porque estaba provocando la misma esperanza que Pepper tenía y después de lo que había pasado hoy, Tony no podía soportarlo.

— ¿Qué diferencia hace? Bucky no recuerda y el Soldado solo se hace cargo durante las peleas. ¿Qué diferencia hay si él no quiere matarme? —Le grito Tony a Rhodey y deseaba poder estar de pie para no sentirse tan pequeño—. Yo obviamente, no era lo suficiente importante para recordar.

Rhodey lo miro durante un minuto antes de decirle: —Quizás eras demasiado importante—y Tony quería lanzarle algo.

— ¡Deja de hablar! —Le dijo Tony, pero Rhodey no parecía escuchar porque él abrió la boca de nuevo—. Por favor, solo para. ¿No viste hoy? No importa. Bucky no recuerda nada y si ese es el caso, no importa. No voy a traerlo de vuelta.

Rhodey lo miro con extrañeza por un segundo, antes de decir: — ¿Estás enamorado de él?

Tony no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso porque no lo estaba, en realidad no lo estaba, y al final solo logro decir un débil: — ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso?

—Así que Pepper también, ¿eh? —Rhodey sonrió y Tony levanto las manos.

—Sí, Pepper también. ¿Por qué esto siempre vuelve a salir? Porque no lo estoy…—se detuvo, sin saber exactamente porque él no podía decirlo y Rhodey sonrió aún más.

—Ni siquiera lo puedes negar. ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?

—Porque yo no.... ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Rhodey se sentó junto a Tony y seguía sonriendo. —Debido a que estas actuando extraño. Más extraño de lo normal. Por lo general, saltarías todo esto, tratarías de forzar a Bucky a que recordara, diciéndole a todos sobre las reuniones. Pero no lo hacer. Estas actuando más como si estuvieras derrotado y tú solo actúas extraño cuando encuentras el amor o estas muriendo. ¿Estas muriendo, Tony?

—No, no lo estoy.

— ¿Estás enamorado?

Tony se llevó las manos a la cara, se sentía como si fuera empezar a llorar y no quería ver a Rhodey. — ¿Qué diferencia haría?

—Eso explicaría mucho—dijo Rhodey y parecía demasiado petulante acerca de eso—. No solo por ti, si no también acerca de él.

Tony hizo un ruido debido a que no entendía lo que estaba diciendo Rhodey, pero antes de que pudiera explicar, Jarvis los interrumpió.

— _Señor, algo está sucediendo en el ala médica, creo que debería ver esto_.

— ¿Bucky está involucrado? —Pregunto Tony y Jarvis lo afirmo—. Entonces no quiero verlo—dijo Tony decididamente pero Rhodey se levantó.

—Bueno, yo lo hare. Voy a estar por allí, si quieres unirte a mí.

Tony lo vio alejarse aún más en el taller donde Jarvis saco un poco de grabación del video de la recámara donde Bucky estaba, Tony trato de no mirarlo, pero Jarvis ajusto la pantalla para que Tony pudiera ver todo y al parecer, Tony era muy masoquista porque no podía apartar la mirada.

Sam y Steve estaban con él, y Tony se preguntaba dónde estaba Natasha y Clint, y cuando tiempo tenía antes de que ellos vinieran para asegurarse si estaba bien y lo arrastraran en un interrogatorio.

Bucky todavía parecía inconsciente, pero se movía, lo que indico que pronto se despertaría. Steve estaba a su lado cuando abrió los ojos y Tony tenía dificultades para identificar si era el Soldado o Bucky.

—Steve—Bucky, debía ser Bucky, se dijo. Steve le sonrió. Cuando Bucky se incorporó miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo y luego volvió a mirar a Steve. — ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto y sonaba más como el Soldado.

Tony estaba confundido porque no entendía lo que estaba pasando y Steve parecía igual. — ¿Quién, Bucky? —Pregunto y Bucky se levantó y estaba casi fuera de la habitación, un segundo después.

—Tony. ¿Dónde esta Tony? —Pregunto de nuevo, Steve y Sam se miraron.

—En su taller, creo—dijo Steve cuidadosamente—. Buck, ¿por qué…—continuo, pero Bucky ya estaba fuera de la puerta. Steve y Sam lo persiguieron. Rhodey cerró la ventana, dándose la vuelta para ver a Tony.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunto Tony y Rhodey se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. Dime tú. ¿Soldado o Bucky?

—No sé. ¿A dónde crees que va?

Rhodey lo miro. —Te estaba buscando. Yo diría que viene en camino.

Oh no. Tony no estaba listo para otra confrontación con Bucky y se levantó, se acercó a su mesa de trabajo. —No—dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa. —Jarvis, apaga las luces…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Bucky ya estaba irrumpiendo en el taller, Steve y Sam estaba pisándole los talones. Bucky no se veía muy feliz y cuando Steve trato de cogerle la mano pero lo quitó de encima, camino hacia Tony.

Tony no había visto nunca a Bucky tan enojado y su mente decidió que ahora era un buen momento para balbucear. —Está bien, veo que estás enojado, pero el abrazo no fue mi culpa, prácticamente te estrellaste en mí, yo no soy el culpable, no, no puedes estar enojado por eso—pero Bucky ni siquiera parecía escucharlo.

Él fue directamente hacia Tony, lo apretó contra el banco de trabajo y lo enjaulo con sus brazos, por lo que Tony no tuvo a otro lugar donde ir. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —dijo entre dientes y golpeo la mesa de trabajo.

Steve se movió para separar a Bucky de Tony, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos Bucky beso a Tony. Tony estaba demasiado aturdido para reaccionar y cuando Bucky se apartó trato de perseguirlo, con miedo de que se tratara de algún golpe de suerte horrible y que no volviera a ocurrir.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Pregunto Bucky de nuevo y esta vez sonaba más desesperado que enojado. Tony noto que Steve estaba petrificado en su sitio, obviamente, sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos como el propio Tony.

— ¿Decirte qué? —Pregunto cuidadosamente Tony, una vez que encontró su voz y Bucky le dio de nuevo un abrazo.

—Acerca de nosotros—dijo Bucky y Tony cerro los ojos, ya que era Bucky no el Solado y así que no había nada que contar.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando—dijo Tony, tratando de mantener su voz neutral—. Pero no hay un nosotros.

Bucky empujo a Tony a un brazo de distancia y Tony realmente deseaba poder poner más espacio entre ellos.

—Yo recuerdo—dijo Bucky y Tony necesitaba un segundo para procesar eso.

—Tu recuerdas—dijo finalmente, como si el no supiera que hacer con esa información y Bucky asintió.

—Lo siento, ¿recordar qué ahora? —Pregunto Sam y Tony estaba contento por ello, ya que significaba que él no tenía que decir algo.

Bucky se dio la vuelta para ver a Sam y a Steve, pero tomo la mano de Tony en la suya, como si quisiera asegurarse de que se quedaría dónde estaba. —Yo conocí a Tony antes, tenía dos años la primera vez. Me interrumpió durante una misión.

— ¿La primera vez? —Pregunto Steve y Bucky sonrió.

—Me reunía con él regularmente cuando tenía siete años—dijo y volvió a mirar a Tony—. Lo siento, no podía hacer más entonces, yo no sabía cómo—dijo trazando suavemente la cicatriz que tenía Tony en la muñeca.

—Sí, no, está bien, llamaste a Rhodey—dijo Tony, todavía sorprendido por lo que parecía estar ocurriendo, Bucky realmente lo recordaba.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando aquí—declaro finalmente Sam y Steve asintió—. ¿Por qué no recordabas esto cuando todo lo demás regreso? —Pregunto Sam y Bucky se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía que mantenerlo a salvo. Yo sabía que mis controladores tomaban todo de mí y yo no podía dejar que eso pasara con él. Ellos le harían daño si es que alguna vez se hubiera enterado. Así que lo enterré, trate de olvidar cuando estaba con ellos y supongo que cuando todo lo demás volvía, se enterraba aun más profundo. Lo siento mucho, no recordaba—dijo y Tony se encogió de hombros, porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

Bucky se veía preocupado y Tony se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y no estaba seguro de cuando tiempo más la pierna lo sostendría. Bucky pareció notarlo debido a que puso a Tony en el sofá. Tony aumento la presión sobre la mano de Bucky, con miedo de que todo eso se detuviera si lo dejaba de tocar, pero Bucky no parecía querer tomar su mano. Él tiro de Tony cuando se sentó y Tony realmente no sabía que pensar sobre eso.

— ¿Qué cambio ahora? —Pregunto Rhodey y Bucky puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tony.

— ¿Tal vez el Soldado vio que estaba a salvo? ¿Qué nada le sucedería si recordaba? Realmente no lo sé—él apretó a Tony, que finalmente comenzó a relajarse y dejarse creer que esto era real, que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero Bucky pareció darse cuenta que había cierta incertidumbre en Tony y le dio un beso en la frente. —Está bien. Te tengo. Te dije que no volvería a dejarte.

—Está bien—dijo Tony y con cautela deslizo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bucky, inseguro si eso sería bienvenido o no, pero Bucky no se opuso y Tony se relajó aún más.

—Quizás es el momento de darle a estos dos un poco de espacio—dijo Rhodey e hizo que Steve y Sam lo siguieran fuera del taller, estos parecían estar demasiado ocupados para procesar lo que acababa de pasar por lo que ni siquiera protestaron. Tony suprimió una sonrisa y se volvió para ver a Bucky.

Tony sabía que el equipo tendría preguntas sobre esto, pero se negó en pensar eso en ese momento. Él solo quería disfrutar esto.

Pasaron uno minutos en silencio antes de que Bucky hablara de nuevo. — ¿Por qué no confías en mí? —Pregunto y su voz era baja—. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi para recordarte?

Tony suspiro ante eso. —Cuando llegaste a la torre no recordaste—murmuro y Bucky lo acerco más a él.

—La parte de Bucky no recordó. Pero la parte del Soldado su lo hizo. ¿Por qué no creer que te recordaría? ¿Por qué no me hiciste recordarte?

—No lo sé. Yo quería, a veces, realmente quería pero luego Bucky dijo eso y…

—Y le creíste tan fácilmente—Tony asintió, sin saber que decir a eso. Bucky simplemente le dio otro beso en la frente y toma la muñeca de Tony en su mano—. Ni siquiera podía soportar verte herido cuando no sabía quién era yo. Nunca podría hacerte daño—le dijo.

—Lo sé y lo siento por no esforzarme más. Fue solo… ¿dolió, sabes? Y supongo que tenía miedo de decirte todo y aun así no recordaras. Yo sabía que no sería capaz de soportarlo.

—Lo entiendo. Y realmente lo siento por todo el berrinche que cause por el brazo. Con mucho gusto lo tomare, si todavía me lo quieres dar—dijo Bucky después de unos minutos y Tony sonrió.

—Es tu brazo. Por supuesto que quiero que lo tengas.

—Está bien—hubo un breve silencio antes de que Bucky hablara de nuevo. —Y realmente lo siento por no recordarte. No era mi intención hacer eso.

—Lo sé—susurro Tony—. Con que siempre recuerdes a partir de ahora, está bien.

—Dudo que alguna vez se me pueda olvidar. Dejaste bastante impresión, incluso cuando tenías solo dos años—murmuro Bucky y Tony rió entre dientes.

—Vas a tener que decirme sobre eso, un día—le dijo Tony, y Bucky asintió.

—Lo hare. Eras adorable.

Tony no podía creer eso. Apretó la cara en el cuello de Bucky y trato de acercarse aún más a él y Bucky le dio otro beso en la frente. Gozaría de esto siempre y cuando el fuerte agarre que Bucky tenía sobre él en este momento era alguna indicación de que sería verdaderamente bastante tiempo. Y Tony podría vivir con eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Tristemente esta obra llego a su fin, muchas gracias a todos los que estuvieron al pendiente de esta traducción, espero le haya gustado ♥ y gracias a su autora que me dejo traducirlo :)

**Author's Note:**

> →Actualizaciones todos los domingos.
> 
> →La edición se hará hasta el término de la historia.
> 
> → La autora de esta hermosa fic es Syriala se encuentra en AO3, yo solo traduzco el trabajo.


End file.
